<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>terms and condition by Kou (Rietto)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589328">terms and condition</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rietto/pseuds/Kou'>Kou (Rietto)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study Of Some Sort, Gen, from ch4 it's spoiler to ACT2, including Hisoka's past, itaru will fight anyone for his games, narcoleptic hisoka, tsumugi the resident therapist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:20:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rietto/pseuds/Kou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started when Summer Troupe moved in. Itaru and Tsuzuru handed them a questionable list of rules and protocols, which importance got proven quick.</p><p>Said questionable list got addition and revision as more and more tenants move in.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>MANKAI Company - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>178</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Something I thought about fleetingly. Might or might not update in the future.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><blockquote><p><strong>Dorm Rules</strong> (to be revised depending on circumstances)</p>
<ol>
<li>Do not come to room 103 between 22.00 to 24.00. Do not contact Itaru during said hours.</li>
<li>Do not enter room 103 unless allowed by Itaru.</li>
<li>Do not comment on the state of room 103. Ever. Don’t touch anything. For your safety.</li>
<li>Do not approach the Director for anything private when Masumi is nearby. Again, for your safety.</li>
<li>Do not let the Manager cook anything. Ever. Especially not for dorm resident’s consumption.</li>
</ol><p><strong>Emergency Protocols</strong> (to be revised depending on circumstances)</p>
<ol>
<li>If you spot someone fainted and/or asleep where and/or when they shouldn’t be:
<ol>
<li>Identify the person.</li>
<li>If it’s Tsuzuru, then rejoice because the script is done. Contact the troupe leader awaiting said script. Said troupe members will be responsible in taking Tsuzuru to safety and making sure he’ll see another day to write more scripts. Contact the director.</li>
<li>If it’s Masumi, contact Sakuya or other Spring Troupe member. Except for Itaru per dorm rules. For her safety, DO NOT CONTACT THE DIRECTOR FOR THIS.</li>
<li>If it’s someone else, then scream bloody murder and call an ambulance because it’s probably a real emergency. Contact the Director.</li>
</ol>
</li>
<li>If you’re tired of curry:
<ol>
<li>Cook your own food enough for the whole dorm. High chance everyone (minus Masumi) is also tired of it.</li>
<li>If you spot Manager cook something, stop him with all your might. (Refer to dorm rule 5)</li>
</ol>
</li>
<li>If a yakuza threatens you:
<ol>
<li>Tell them you can’t pay if you can’t act, and you need your limbs attached for that.</li>
<li>If threat persists, call the director.</li>
</ol>
</li>
</ol><p>Warning : our manager might not be capable of providing any help.</p><p> </p></blockquote><hr/><p>“… look, I understand that this sort of thing exists, but seriously?”</p><p>Yuki frowned as he read the five points of dorm rules. Itaru and Tsuzuru were solemn and had seemed absolutely serious when they slid the papers to the newly formed Summer Troupe.</p><p>“For dorm peace,” Itaru claimed, before pointing at the spot at the bottom of the pages for them to sign as an acknowledgment that they’ve read and agreed to abide by the rules and instruction.</p><p>Their seniors in the company, the Spring Troupe, were mostly chill guys. The one who seemed a bit dangerous was only one Masumi Usui, the psycho stalker. Which explained point four, apparently. The emergency protocol also made him somewhat worry for the future.</p><p>“Ya-ya-ya-yakuza?!”</p><p>Muku stuttered, face pale. No one ever said anything about the company owning yakuza ten million yen before. Meanwhile Kazunari seemed like he’s finding the whole thing hilarious and was taking pictures. It’s very likely he’s going to post that to Insta. Misumi just hummed some random song about triangles, uncaring of it all.</p><p>“Looking at this… Will this dorm will be fine?”</p><p>Tenma seemed like he’s regretting entering the dorm. Sadly, it didn’t seem like he’s going to change his mind.</p><p>Yuki didn’t want to admit that it’s the first time he’s agreeing with the hack.</p>
<hr/><p>It all started when Tsuzuru started working on their script. Being the only other person who usually cooks (and allowed to), days when Izumi being the only available cook started.</p><p>A week, and it’s all curry.</p><p>“… Currian,” Yuki whispered.</p><p>The variation only on the topping and kind of curry. Only Misumi was content, but he’s happy as long as there’s a version of triangle in his food.</p><p>Thank god it’s at least delicious. The emergency protocol made sense now, but sadly their schoolwork and practices left them too tired to cook, and the rules and instructions made them quite frankly afraid to ask the Manager to cook for them.</p><p>For other reasons than excitement for their upcoming show, everyone couldn’t wait for Tsuzuru to finish the script.</p><p>Said scriptwriter’s state when he’s done with the script was worrying, to say the least. If it wasn’t for the emergency protocol mentioned previously, they’d worry that he’s actually dying.</p><p>“Do you want onigiri?”</p><p>Misumi, unexpectedly, was the one who almost literally sprung into action. He asked the maybe-dying man before deciding the answer could wait and brought him to the nearby sofa before going to the kitchen to make onigiris. The Director meanwhile was just focused on reading the script.</p><p>“… didn’t the protocol say we’re responsible for his life and death now?”</p><p>It's a lie. Even with the protocol, the saner members of the troupe were still worried that he's actually dying.</p><p>“Hey, he’s breathing right?!”</p><p>“I’ll help Sumi!”</p><p>No one doubted the protocols since then.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>BANG BANG BANG!!!</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Someone banged on Muku’s door one night around 11 PM, jolting him awake. Even the ever-so-chill Kazunari seemed alert for once as he turned from his work desk.</p><p>“Hey, someone in, right?! OPEN THE GODDAMN DOOR!”</p><p>“Hi-hii…!!!”</p><p>“Mukkun, chill chill. I’ll handle it. Just stay in bed.”</p><p>Muku was ashamed to admit that he didn’t think he could even climb down his bed due to fear, so he just nodded as he watched Kazunari approached the door.</p><p>When he opened it, Muku thought that it’s yakuza that they’ve been warned about. He did come off like a delinquent at least, with the crazed look he’s sporting. It’s saying something because Muku didn’t think he’d be so scared of one since his cousin was dubbed the scariest person in the area and he’d never had any problem with him.</p><p>The man banged on the door once more, and Kazunari visibly took a step back from surprise. He glanced at Muku at his bed and the ex-runner flinched in fear when the pinkish eyes met his.</p><p>Yakuza so scary!</p><p>“You! Did you get in my room?!,” the man demanded Kazunari, apparently having deemed that it's not likely for Muku to be related to his problem.</p><p>“Fweh? Uhh, what did the protocol say again? Oh yeah, sorry! We need our limbs attached to act to pay the debt!”</p><p>“What the fuck are you on about?! Did you or did you not go into my room!?”</p><p>“Why would I go into a yakuza’s room… who are you even? Eh, wait, Itaroon?!”</p><p>“Itaru-san?!”</p><p>A blonde in a topknot, wearing a yellow jersey. So not like the princely Itaru Muku usually saw in the morning before he went to school.</p><p>“Ooh! Itaru found! Itaru, don’t scare the kids! Deep death, deep death!”</p><p>Citron came running and seemingly without fear he pulled the yellow monster who turned out to be Itaru away from Kazunari. Citron smiled even when Itaru snarled at him, just smiling his usual calming smile.</p><p>Itaru sighed after what seemed like an eternity, tension leaving his body.  </p><p>“… breath, Citron.”</p><p>“Deep breath! One, two, haaa~~! Hoo~~!”</p><p>Itaru followed his lead. Muku and Kazunari just watched the two in awe. When Itaru turned to Kazunari once again, he had somehow regained his resemblance to the princely man Muku had come to admire.</p><p>Just a bit.</p><p>“Sorry. Look, man, I’m in a hurry. My streaming starts in like, three minutes and my controller is missing. I need that controller. My ranking and reputation depend on it. Now, just… Controller, kinda triangular, about this size. Have you seen it?”</p><p>“Uuh, sorry, Itaroon. We never even get close to your roo- Wait, did you say triangular?”</p><p>Itaru stared at him.</p><p>And then, it apparently clicked for him too.</p><p>“MISUMI!!!”</p><p>He growled before taking off presumably to find the triangle hoarder. Kazunari probably was the only person in the dorm who could predict where Misumi could be at the moment, being the one who had gotten closest to him, but even he was just too dumbstruck to mention that to Itaru. Citron bowed and apologized before running after him. After they couldn’t be heard anymore, Yuki and Tenma peeked out from their room.</p><p>“… what just happened? Did a yakuza come?”</p><p>“That was Itaroon.”</p><p>“Hm. I always knew he’s a swindler,” was Yuki’s only comment before he closed the door with a resounding click.</p><p>The next day, Misumi was forced to sit in seiza and listen to lectures about why he couldn't just take anything triangular thing lying around. Citron banned him from eating onigiri the whole day, and his wails was so heartwrenching it's painful for everyone in the dorm. The ban lasted whole thirty minutes and they'd find out in the distant future that it's the longest anyone could deny Misumi anything.</p>
<hr/><p>Months later, when they’re recruiting the Autumn Troupe, Muku fleetingly thought of that day and came to ask for addition and revision to the rules and protocol before they’re shown to the would-be newcomers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Before Sakyo, Itaru the gamer extraordinaire reigned supreme as an authority figure (for better or worst).</p><p>Well, okay, Izumi was their official authority figure, but seriously. No one thought to come to her for their shits unless it’s really an emergency and related to their protocols. She had enough on her plate with making sure their play gets performed safely. There’s also Citron, but no one could actually be sure what he was. Citron was Citron. No one knew his origin or the school he supposedly went to as an exchange student. Yuki called him a swindler to his face and no one could really refute him. Not even Sakuya.</p><p>The best he could say was that he’s a good guy, which was undoubtedly true. But, even putting aside mysteries surrounding him, he’s just hard to converse with. With his faulty Japanese and questionable common sense.</p><p>No one would admit that their Director also had questionable common sense because it’d mean admitting to being a reckless theatre idiot. Only Sakuya would readily admit to that title.</p><p>So, yes. Itaru became their go-to guy to problems unrelated to their plays. Most of them being students, it became their schoolwork. They saw him teaching Sakuya in exchange of some gacha pulls and the next thing they knew one Saturday afternoon they already gathered around in the living room getting tutored on their homework while eating pizza.</p><p>To be fair, everyone liked Itaru. He’s more than friendly when he’s not sleep-deprived, and even then as long as you approach him carefully he’d be curt at worst and civil most of the time.</p><p>He drove for them and would often bring home souvenirs. He’d help with homework and translating Citron. He never missed a practice, except for that one time he got held back in his office.</p><p>So what if he like games and animes to the point of obsession? Everyone has their thing like triangle is to Misumi and the Director is to Masumi.</p><p>Then, Sakyo came and well. He only agreed to the rules warning everyone about how incompetent Matsukawa was and thus refused to sign. Even so, he agreed with some of their emergency protocols, such as guys who’re fighting need to spend some quality time together.</p><p>So, he arranged for Banri and Juza to share a room, much to the other’s amusement.</p><p>“Okay, but… seriously… who put that in the protocol? I’m not sure if it’s pure genius or plain idiocy.”</p><p>“The hack.”</p><p>“The… Tenten??”</p><p>“Yeah, Tenma-kun said it worked for Spring Troupe, and he got better after our training camp, so it’s worth putting in.”</p><p>“Okay, just saying… for his sake, Banri and Juza should never find out. WAIT, MIYOSHI-SAN, DON’T PUT THIS ON TWITTER!! MIYOSHI-SAN!!”</p><p>Tsuzuru realized that day that Summer Troupe would sell out their leader for a like in SNS. Or a triangular trinket. Depend on the person. Yuki definitely would sell out Tenma for a button.</p><p>He thanked the gods they had only showed the list to Sakyo and Omi.</p><p>“Simmer… Fruit tea… tempura?”</p><p>“Simplicity, frugality, and temperance.”</p><p>And then, he tried making rules on his own.</p><p>Itaru was a game addict and he’ll only stop gaming if they pried the controller from his cold dead body. He was even ready to throwdown with Sakyo when the older man came to his room to make him stop gaming, thus violating dorm rule 1, 2, and 3.</p><p>“You might think we’re all here just for the theatre, but you’re wrong, and here’s where I’m going to spell it for you, old man. I’m here for the free boarding and meal so I can spend more on my games. If you want to take them from me you can say good-bye to your acting career. I love the brats in Spring Troupe, and I find Summer guys adorable. But you? I’d punch your teeth in if it wasn’t for your upcoming show. You get me? Haa?!”</p><p>He leaned forward and snarled at the yakuza and Taichi swore that Itaru then was scarier than even rampaging Banri and Juza. Kazunari had it on video. It was wild. Sakyo probably had never had anyone slammed the door shut to his face in years, with him being yakuza and all. He seemed conflicted as if he didn’t know to be annoyed or impressed.</p><p>Muku was definitely impressed. Someone who could stand his ground is so princely, he said. Kazunari suspected suspension bridge effect on Muku, but he couldn’t be sure.</p><p>“Now, now, Frooche~! Itaroon is usually harmless, you know!”</p><p>“Yeah! We put him in our emergency protocols for a reason. He’s very reliable especially during the daytime.”</p><p>The next day, it came up that he could even handle Banri. He, a very ordinary salaryman with cola for blood could go against their most problematic musclehead. Sakyo saw with his own eyes how he grabbed the cup on Banri’s hand and chugged the tea inside in one go before slamming it down the counter.</p><p>Itaru would probably win a staredown with Satan for his games, just saying.</p><p>“You will go through Hell Mode with me. Tonight.”</p><p>“… got it, Boss.”</p><p>Maybe Banri wouldn’t admit it, but it was apparent to everyone that the first person he gained respect for in the dorm was one salary-man slash gamer extraordinaire Itaru Chigasaki, rather than their resident yakuza.</p><p>Later on-</p><p>“Chigasaki.”</p><p>“Twenty seconds.”</p><p>Itaru didn’t even look up from his phone. Gunshots resounded, nothing calming about it, but Itaru made it seem like it’s music in his ears. He’s lounging in his jersey, his disheveled self, humming random song Sakyo vaguely recognized. WINNER, it flashed after exactly twenty seconds, and Itaru let out a cry.</p><p>“Eat shit, noobs. Hmm? Ah, Sakyo-san. Sorry about that. What can I help you with?”</p><p>Perhaps it’s due to the fight a few days before that Itaru’s impression of Sakyo was currently in the minus. He could ignore him being debt-collector yakuza threatening the very existence of the troupe but he couldn’t forgive anyone threatening his gaming time. After glancing at Sakyo, Itaru's eyes wandered back to his phone and he started to tap furiously on the screen. The lack of respect was so glaringly obvious.</p><p>“… Settsu.”</p><p>“Hm.”</p><p>Apparently, Banri being problematic was just painfully obvious and beyond words.</p><p>“I’ll stop saying anything about your hobbies. Please.”</p><p>“Well, I plan to do something about it even without you asking. Then again, I’m not a miracle worker. I’ll at least try to convince him to put more into his acting, but if he really doesn’t have the drive for it, I might end up convincing him to leave though.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“Don’t worry. That last part is just last resort.”</p><p>“No, it’s just… Sorry, I just didn’t take you as the caring type.”</p><p>“I think it’s normal to want to preserve peace. My most peaceful time is currently at home… at this dorm. Aah, at home huh? Well, you know what I mean.”</p><p>“… I’d like to hear more, actually.”</p><p>Itaru looked up from his phone then stared at him, appraising. Then, as he huffed smile bloomed on his face. Even with top-knot and dark lines under his eyes, Sakyo could somewhat understand why everyone thought highly of Itaru.</p><p>“There’s maintenance scheduled anyway. Sure, I’ll accompany you tonight, Sakyo-san.”</p><p>There’s a gentleness that shone through despite his messy appearance.</p><p>Sakyo reluctantly signed the acknowledgment of dorm rules.</p>
<hr/><p><strong>Dorm Rules</strong> (to be revised depending on circumstances)</p>
<ol>
<li>Do not come to room 103 between 22.00 to 24.00. Do not contact Itaru during said hours.</li>
<li>Do not enter room 103 unless allowed by Itaru.</li>
<li>Do not comment on the state of room 103. Ever. Don’t touch anything. For your safety.</li>
<li>Do not approach the Director for anything private when Masumi is nearby. Again, for your safety.</li>
<li>Do not let the Manager cook anything. Ever. Especially not for dorm resident’s consumption.</li>
<li>Do not sell Tenma’s belongings and/or trash to the internet. Or to the neighborhood ladies. Or anyone anywhere.</li>
<li>For every meal, at least one of the toppings should be made triangular. If not possible, it’s acceptable to prepare the rice as onigiri.</li>
<li>Do not trust the Manager with anything related to your plays. Not your plot, direction, or even advertisement. Always consult the respective person in charge when necessary. When in doubt, contact the Director.</li>
</ol><p> </p><p><strong>Emergency Protocols</strong> (to be revised depending on circumstances)</p>
<ol>
<li>If you spot someone fainted and/or asleep where and/or when they shouldn’t be:
<ol>
<li>Identify the person.</li>
<li>If it’s Tsuzuru, then rejoice because the script is done. Contact the troupe leader awaiting said script. Said troupe will be responsible for taking Tsuzuru to safety and making sure he’ll see another day to write more scripts. Contact the director.</li>
<li>If it’s Masumi, contact Sakuya or other Spring Troupe members, except for Itaru per dorm rules. For her safety, DO NOT CONTACT THE DIRECTOR FOR THIS.</li>
<li>If it’s someone else, then scream bloody murder and call an ambulance because it’s probably a real emergency. Contact the Director.</li>
</ol>
</li>
<li>If you’re tired of curry:
<ol>
<li>
<strike>Cook your own food enough for the whole dorm. High chance everyone (minus Masumi) is also tired of it. </strike>Contact Omi.</li>
<li>If you spot Manager cook something, stop him with all your might. (Refer to dorm rule 5)</li>
</ol>
</li>
<li>If a yakuza threatens you:
<ol>
<li>Tell them you can’t pay if you can’t act, and you need your limbs attached for that.</li>
<li>If threat persists, call <strike>the director</strike> Sakyo. Alternative would be to get the nearest Autumn Troupe members, with the exception of Taichi, for obvious reasons.</li>
</ol>
</li>
<li>If you’re in danger of failing your class (middleschool/highschool students only)
<ol>
<li>Contact Itaru except on the hours specified in Rule 1. Warning of the high possibility of getting dragged to game/anime hell, but the result is guaranteed.</li>
<li>In case he’s reluctant, he accepts offering in Steam cards, pizza, and parody of anime songs made to praise Taruchi.</li>
</ol>
</li>
<li>If you’re having fallen out with your mates:
<ol>
<li>Arrange for a sleepover with said mate. Contact Director if it’s necessary to book a training hut or stage for it.</li>
</ol>
</li>
<li>If you lose something
<ol>
<li>If it’s triangular, then consult the Summer Troupe for the possibility of it taken by Misumi. Do not yell at him. Do not take the item by force. You will regret it. If you don’t, you have better things to look for than said item, such as YOUR MISSING HEART.</li>
<li>If it’s not triangular, then tough luck.</li>
</ol>
</li>
</ol><p><strong>Warning</strong> : our manager might not be capable of providing any help.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1. Sakyo wouldn't let Izumi or the children handle yakuza if he could help it, but he acquiesced that the Autumn Troupe, which mostly consist of ex-delinquents have a higher chance of surviving the encounter.<br/></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For Winter Troupe, it all started when Banri and Taichi invited them for a meal.</p><p>They slid the documents to the five of them. Hisoka scanned it, chin still glued to the table, then clicked his tongue. One part of either the rules or protocols annoyed him. Everyone could guess which. Still, he took the pen provided and signed it readily. It’s either that or the police for him.</p><p>Then he fell back asleep.</p><p>Banri slurped on his cappuccino.</p><p>“Yeah, so that’s our rules and protocols. Well, the second part is more to guidelines than anything.”</p><p>“It says yakuza here.”</p><p>“Ah, yeah! Our company owes the yakuza ten million yen,” Taichi said with a wide smile as if that’s something he’s proud of. Then again, Sakyo was with them as their accountant and Yuki had somehow managed to tame his underling. If that’s not something to be proud of, Banri didn’t know what was.</p><p>“Don’t worry. Said yakuza is our troupe member now.”</p><p>“… I see.”</p><p>Tsumugi said after a pause, for lack of better words. Tasuku had the sourest face. If he hadn’t just been rejected by practically every available troupe in Veludo Way, he’d probably bolted. Azuma just chuckled, as if nothing in the list bothered him. Homare meanwhile was focused on waking up Hisoka, reminding him about the importance of reading through contracts.</p><p>He reluctantly signed because he’s still traumatized after getting refused by GOD Troupe and didn’t think anyone else would accept him.</p><p>He also didn’t mind getting arranged to be roommates with Tasuku, because they did put that point in for good reasons.</p><p>That’s right.</p><p>Tsumugi expected delinquents or yakuza to come at him.</p><p>No one in the Winter Troupe expected the supernatural.</p><hr/><p>Let’s talk about one of MANKAI Dorm mysteries.</p><p>Misumi Ikaruga, the cause of strange sounds in the supposedly empty room of 203.</p><p>Everyone had heard that he’d stayed in his room 203 from before the Spring Troupe was even established.</p><p>They’ve also heard about how he had nowhere else to go and was basically homeless before he went into the dorm. All of the dorm residents basically agreed that Misumi had suffered enough crap to last a lifetime despite still being a child.</p><p>Mentally, and also physically, he’s a child.</p><p>“Aa~h! Hisoka! Hisoka is here!”</p><p>Surprisingly, he recognized Hisoka.</p><p>“Hisoka is, you see? I often see him around with the kitties! I saw him first around… hmm~ New year? It’s been a while!”</p><p>He smiled so widely and seemingly so delighted. He explained that Hisoka was prone to sleep attack from the start, and though he’d gotten better lately, at first he couldn’t recognize Misumi most of the time. Hisoka’s memory problem was that severe.</p><p>“And I sometimes let him stay in my room!”</p><p>This then explained why Hisoka ended up in front of the dorm, asleep. It’s not by chance. It’s because whenever he’s in trouble, he’d go to the dorm to sleep in Misumi’s room. It just happened that that day was the first time he had a sleep attack before he could reach his destination.</p><p>“EEH?! Wait, you mean… ?!”</p><p>Not just their yakuza problem, the dorm had questionable security from the start.</p><p>“How did you guys even get in?! To get to the rooms, you’d have to get past the living and dining room, and there’s always someone there, right?!”</p><p>“I told you that the windows were open, right? Sometimes we entered through the balcony!”</p><p>“WHAT THE HELL MISUMI?! The balcony isn’t an entrance!”</p><p>“Eeeeh…? But it’s a shortcut…”</p><p>Well, hopefully with the Autumn Troupe there and the dorm being full, the security would get better. Hopefully, it <em>had</em> gotten better. </p><p>And then, that Misumi…</p><p>“TASUKU!! TSUMUGIII!!! MY TRIANGLES ARE MISSING AGAIN!!!”</p><p>For some reason, he also realized that time repeated.</p><p>“My triangles! They’re gone again!! Tasuku, Tsumugi, you have to end this!! MY TRIANGLES!!!”</p><p>For some reason, he’s more worried about his triangles rather than the fact that he’s also stuck in a time loop. Then again, according to the others, Misumi had probably gone through hell before reaching the dorm. A warm bed, caring friends, triangular meals…</p><p>If his triangles didn’t disappear every time he woke up, he would probably welcome the time loop.</p><p>Of course, Tasuku and also Tsumugi couldn’t have that.</p><p>“God damn it…”</p><p>Tasuku heaved a sigh as time repeated once more. In front of him, Tsumugi almost seemed annoyingly happy as he’s mushing the creepy doll’s face. Why’s he so happy? Tasuku was familiar with Tsumugi’s attachment to cute things like flowers, children, or creepy dolls, but for fuck’s sake, they’re stuck in a time loop because of that stupid doll.</p><p>“This is not on the emergency protocols. Why isn’t this on the emergency protocols?!”</p><p>The answer was that no one else in the dorm had gotten stuck in a time loop before, and since the ones who did get stuck had left the dorm, their emergency protocols were basically the very absurd stories passed down as the Seven Mysteries of MANKAI Dorm. No one even realized that they’re about to duel one of the doll’s previous victims.</p><p>“... Misumi-kun said to make up... but as to how…”</p><p>“I swear… that list must be updated as soon as possible… this is just… Hh… What the hell…?”</p><p>Well, stuffs happened and they ended up escaping the time loop.</p><p>Ironically, it’s because they got in a problem not listed in the protocols that Tasuku and Tsumugi gained an appreciation for them.</p><hr/><p>“Hisoka~? Long face… Look, the kitties are also worried! See? Triangle ears!”</p><p>Hisoka let the cat climb to his lap on that unusually warm winter day. The cat pawed on his nose as if chiding. In his head, he could hear her asking what could possibly be the cause of it.</p><p>“When I woke up, the marshmallow bag doesn’t get refilled…”</p><p>“Aah…,” Misumi let out a knowing noise at the same time as the cat. He patted the older man’s back, expressing his condolences.</p><hr/><p>Seven mysteries of MANKAI dorm.</p><p>There was weird sounds in the unused room of 203. Turns out Misumi had been living there for weeks.</p><p>There was laughter in the empty theatre. Izumi found out it was just Homare, but as what could have caused it before, no one had any idea. Maybe there’s really a ghost there. Oh well.</p><p>There’s the Torment Doll which caused Tsumugi to get stuck in a time loop with Tasuku and Misumi.</p><p>The Unopened Door trapped Hisoka and Azuma, and also Izumi in it.</p><p>The Loupe was found by Homare.</p><p>There’s also the fact that the dorm hadn’t been billed for water and electricity for years.</p><p>As for the seventh mystery, that was…</p><p>“A vampire?”</p><p>“Yes! Kazu-kun asked the Manager because ‘nothing cools down summer heat like some scary stories’, and he told us about that. Hehe, it was fun going around the empty dorm rooms looking for the vampire. Ah, that was before the Autumn Troupe comes in.”</p><p>“We found nothing though. Ah, speaking of which, we also couldn’t find the Unopened Door, so the latest legend is that the vampire lives in that room.”</p><p>“Hmm… but that room is just like storage though. I don’t think even a vampire can stand living in it.”</p><p>“Eh?”</p><p>In the future, someone would comment that the seventh mystery of MANKAI Dorm would be how Muku and Kazunari could invite Sakyo into the shoujo manga appreciation club, but this is a story from when Winter Troupe was still new in the dorm.</p><p>Tsumugi went around asking for the mysteries because it’s odd that they hadn’t mentioned anything about it when Banri and Taichi came to him to share the list of rules and protocols. As far as he could find out, no one else had experienced anything supernatural. They only warned him about yakuza, after all.</p><p>Tsumugi wondered what he should suggest to the other leaders then for an update in the rules and protocols. It felt like claiming to be stuck in a time loop or a room that shouldn’t exist wouldn’t be believable.</p><p>“Good morning.”</p><p>“Ah, Azuma-san. Good morning…?”</p><p>Somehow it came out like a question.</p><p>Azuma Yukishiro was, objectively speaking, the prettiest man in the dorm. Still, he was practically glowing. His smile was so dazzling Tsumugi had to look away for a second. Just a few days before he changed his mind about moving out from the dorm, and Tsumugi was truthfully a bit worried Azuma was forcing himself for their sake. But the Azuma he saw that morning was just glowing with happiness.</p><p>The next ones coming in were Juza and Banri.</p><p>They’re groaning, and there were bags under their eyes. They’re stumbling forward like zombies.</p><p>“Uwa, Ju-chan?!”</p><p>“Banri-kun?! Are you alright?!”</p><p>Azuma laughed as he walked to the counter, grabbing the cups while Muku and Tsumugi helped the two reach the sofa.</p><p>“Sakyo-kun sent them to my room because they kept on fighting. I don’t get it, but apparently, I have a calming influence? Well, they ended up sleeping in my room last night.”</p><p>“Azuma-san, they don’t seem like they rested one bit.”</p><p>“I know. What adorable boys,” he laughed. He opened the cupboard and took the coffee set, apparently intending to brew the boys some.</p><p>“… what did you do, Azuma-san?”</p><p>“Hm? I just pulled the futon down and have them sleep with me. Sleepover would mean sleeping side-by-side, right?”</p><p>Someone asked Azuma what he did as a sleeping partner. He said he just listen to his clients’ troubles until they fell asleep. Apparently, Banri and Juza refused to say anything, and so by some magic couldn’t fall asleep until morning. Azuma who positioned himself between them entangled his hands with theirs maybe to make sure they wouldn’t escape.</p><p>Then again, why they didn’t just let go of Azuma…?</p><p>Looking at their faces, there’s a faint shade of red.</p><p>“… I feel like I lost something. Something… important…”</p><p>Uwaa…</p><p>Adorable boys, indeed. Muku seemed like he too understood his cousin’s feelings, as he laughed sheepishly by his side.</p><p>“Come on, boys. You have school after this, aren’t you? I brewed coffee, so prepare yourself. Extra sweet and with milk for you, Juza.”</p><p>When Azuma placed the coffee mugs on the table, the two jumped up, sputtered their thanks then ran back inside presumably to change to their uniforms.</p><p>Azuma giggled to his hand.</p><p>Yuki, who saw it all happening, commented that it seemed like Azuma sucked all of Banri and Juza's vitality and turned them into his minions.</p><p>"... like a vampire, huh?"</p><p>It clicked for Tsumugi, and he burst out laughing.</p><hr/><p><strong>Dorm Rules</strong> (to be revised depending on circumstances)</p><ol>
<li>Do not come to room 103 between 22.00 to 24.00. Do not contact Itaru during said hours.</li>
<li>Do not enter room 103 unless allowed by Itaru.</li>
<li>Do not comment on the state of room 103. Ever. Don’t touch anything. For your safety.</li>
<li>Do not approach the Director for anything private when Masumi is nearby. Again, for your safety.</li>
<li>Do not let the Manager cook anything. Ever. Especially not for dorm resident’s consumption.</li>
<li>Do not sell Tenma’s belongings and/or trash to the internet. Or to the neighborhood ladies. Or anyone anywhere.</li>
<li>For every meal, at least one of the toppings should be made triangular. If not possible, it’s acceptable to prepare the rice as onigiri.</li>
<li>Do not trust the Manager with anything related to your plays. Not your plot, direction, or even advertisement. Always consult the respective person in charge when necessary. When in doubt, contact the Director.</li>
<li><em>Do not mess with your costumes.</em></li>
<li><em>Do not tell Hisoka where the marshmallow is kept.</em></li>
</ol><p> </p><p><strong>Emergency Protocols</strong> (to be revised depending on circumstances)</p><ol>
<li>If you spot someone fainted and/or asleep where and/or when they shouldn’t be:
<ol>
<li>Identify the person.</li>
<li>If it’s Tsuzuru, then rejoice because the script is done. Contact the troupe leader awaiting said script. Said troupe will be responsible for taking Tsuzuru to safety and making sure he’ll see another day to write more scripts. Contact the director.</li>
<li>If it’s Masumi, contact Sakuya or other Spring Troupe members. Except for Itaru per dorm rules. For her safety, DO NOT CONTACT THE DIRECTOR FOR THIS.</li>
<li><em>If it’s Hisoka, wake him up with the emergency marshmallow stored in you-know-where. If it runs out, contact Homare. If you can't wake him up, contact Tasuku.</em></li>
<li>If it’s someone else, then scream bloody murder and call an ambulance because it’s probably a real emergency. Contact the Director.</li>
</ol>
</li>
<li>If you’re tired of curry:
<ol>
<li>Contact Omi.<strike></strike>
</li>
<li>If you spot Manager cook something, stop him with all your might. (Refer to dorm rule 5)</li>
</ol>
</li>
<li>If a yakuza threatens you:
<ol>
<li>Tell them you can’t pay if you can’t act, and you need your limbs attached for that.</li>
<li>If the threat persists, call Sakyo. Alternative would be to get the nearest Autumn Troupe members, with the exception of Taichi, for obvious reasons.</li>
<li><em>Warning: breaking Rule 9 risk having yakuza come to you, and not even Sakyo can save you then.</em></li>
</ol>
</li>
<li>If you’re in danger of failing your class (middleschool/highschool students only)
<ol>
<li>Contact Itaru except on the hours specified in Rule 1. Warning of the high possibility of getting dragged to game/anime hell, but the result is guaranteed.</li>
<li>In case he’s reluctant, he accepts offering in Steam cards, pizza, and parody of anime songs made to praise Taruchi.</li>
<li><em>For Japanese and History and less risk of getting pulled into otaku lifestyle, contact Tsumugi.</em></li>
</ol>
</li>
<li>If you’re having fallen out with your mates:
<ol>
<li>Arrange for a sleepover with said mate. Contact Director if it’s necessary to book a training hut or stage for it.</li>
<li><em>When all fails, send them to Azuma’s room.</em></li>
</ol>
</li>
<li>If you lose something
<ol>
<li>If it’s triangular, then consult the Summer Troupe for the possibility it is taken by Misumi. Do not yell at him. Do not take the item by force. You will regret it. If you don’t, you have better things to look for than said item, such as YOUR MISSING HEART.</li>
<li>If it’s not triangular, then tough luck.</li>
</ol>
</li>
<li><em>If you are troubled by something that can’t be said to others, contact Tsumugi.</em></li>
</ol><p><strong>Warning</strong> : our manager might not be capable of providing any help.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>no matter what i couldn't find the last mystery so i made this vampire thing up tehe~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They said home is where your heart is.</p><p>It took a kidnapping and days stuck in a time loop for April- no, Chikage Utsuki to realize that his home was really in the MANKAI Dorm with everyone in the company.</p><hr/><p>Tsumugi Tsukioka.</p><p>25 years old.</p><p>Majored in psychology in college. Part-timing as a tutor when he’s not performing.</p><p>He’s not someone April would usually pay particular mind to besides the fact he’s the leader of the troupe December was in. But, for some reason, he’s deemed important according to April’s source.</p><p>“You know, Senpai. Director is obviously the most important, but we have other guys that keep the company running.”</p><p>Itaru said as he sipped on his cola. Somehow, he’s loosened up since April agreed to join his theatre company. He’s drinking cola instead of his usual coffee or tea, and he even played games right in front of April, as if challenging. Or is it testing? If April was to reveal this version Itaru, no one in their office would believe him. Putting that aside, April had no intention of antagonizing his one connection to December until his acceptance was certain.</p><p>“In Spring Troupe, we have Tsuzuru the scriptwriter. Yuki the costumer and Kazunari the graphic designer slash promotor belong to Summer Troupe. In Autumn Troupe there’s Omi the photographer and Sakyo-san the accountant. Without them, actors wouldn’t even get to the stage, so treat them especially well, alright?”</p><p>Specially Tsuzuru, because he’s just the best big brother to Sakuya and Masumi, and Omi because his pizza is just divine, Itaru added. His smile seemed different than the one he flashed to his coworkers in the office. More genuine, somehow.</p><p>He listed the members one by one happily, showing of pictures from an Insta account belonging to Kazunari. Itaru treasured them all, not just the ones from Spring Troupe he belonged in, that much was obvious. Surprisingly.</p><p>A big <em>disgustingly</em> happy <strong><em>made-up</em></strong> family.</p><p>“This is Hisoka-san. He’s a marshmallow monster which might be dark assassin OP chara in the past. And right next to him is-”</p><p>April had to restrain himself whenever December was mentioned or depicted. Also from the way Itaru described him. Like, what the hell. What the <em>fucking hell</em>?! August might have spoiled him too much, but April was certain December was taught better than this.</p><p>“I’ll put aside my surprise from you being an otaku for my surprise from you fawning over your troupe mates. This is unexpected from a loner slob.”</p><p>“… ouch. Senpai that is harsh.”</p><p>“Chigasaki, you’re the one who made the contract. What am I supposed to think of them?”</p><p>“Touche. Ah, forgot to mention, there’d be another list of dorm rules and emergency protocols you need to pay attention to. I’ll show you later.”</p><p>“Thanks for the heads up.”</p><p>April swiped at the screen, scrolling through the pictures, resisting the churn in his guts whenever he saw December. Sleeping peacefully, playing with cats, eating sweets happily-</p><p>
  <em>Living.</em>
</p><p>“I see none of the executives belong to Winter Troupe.”</p><p>“Thank god for that. There’s the duel with God Troupe. It’s a good thing that they could focus entirely on performing. Though, if I must say… Tsumugi is also on my ‘most important member’ list.”</p><p>“Tsumugi? The actor for Michael? He’s the leader of Winter Troupe, right?”</p><p>“Yeah, that one. How should I put this… After the duel, it became clear that Winter Troupe wouldn’t be able to last long without him. He’s our resident therapist.”</p><p>“… excuse me?”</p><p>Itaru swallowed his cola, nodding.</p><p>“Not my place to say, but you’ll see. Also, there’s another thing… Well, hope you never find out though.”</p><p>When he first met Tsumugi, April’s first impression was that he’s the epitome of normalcy. Among the eccentrics in the company, there’s absolutely nothing about him that stood out.</p><p>No… on the other hand…</p><p>He stood out <em>because</em> he’s the only normal one?</p><p>Tasuku Takato grumpily went to the bedroom area with December on his back. Following him was Homare Arisugawa, who was spouting some nonsense even April with his grasp in tens of languages couldn’t fully comprehend. Sitting on the sofa in the living room drinking wine, Azuma Yukishiro just laughed ever so gracefully.</p><p>Tsumugi raised from his seat then ran after his childhood friend. He swiped December’s bangs from his face, checking his condition not unlike how August liked to do it. Was he just sleeping? Or was it cataplexy? It’s noticeable from his eyes. While he’s at it, he’s praising Homare and placating Tasuku.</p><p>“… I see.”</p><p>Mismatch of personalities and he’s the bridge between them. One of them at least, Izumi Tachibana was obviously the other one.</p><p>He’s obviously important for December too, as leader of his troupe and as the one smoothing out their interaction because, just as Itaru said, those in Winter Troupe definitely in need of therapy. Not that he had any right to condemn them, April was well aware that he’s more fucked up in the head than even December, and the guy once messed up a deadly mission because he’s craving sweets.</p><p>It’s saying something.</p><p>There’s a time when April wavered between Izumi or Tsumugi to take away, but since the upcoming play was for Spring Troupe, taking Tsumugi who had no relation to the play production wouldn’t do much damage. So, April settled with Izumi anyway.</p><p>It was hell.</p><p>No, for a lot of reason… it really was.</p><p>One of MANKAI Dorm’s mystery… Torment Doll. It was said that it’d trap those in conflict until they can work out their troubles.</p><p>April stared at the date on his computer screen and cursed.</p><p>Unlike December, he had no need to sleep that much to the point of August slipping sleeping pills in his curry sometimes. That’s why it’s not noticeable at first.</p><p>The fact that time repeated, that was.</p><p>Izumi continued reciting the script for the umpteenth time. It’s maddening. Not only for the repeat but also for the fact that she’s a <em>ham</em>. The saying that ‘<span class="u"><em>those</em><em> can’t, teach</em></span>’ came to mind.</p><p>To be fair, she had a good sense of directing. Even Tenma admitted such and he’s one hell of an actor. Managing to revive a theatre company and free it from ten million yen debt from the yakuza with no one dying is a damn impressive feat, and even more impressive was that she managed to pull said yakuza to become her accountant. April still had no idea how she managed it.</p><p>Still... what the hell was happening?</p><p>A time loop was just... cannot be, right?</p><p>To infiltrate the company, April had looked up everything about MANKAI Company, from the history to background checks of all its members, known associates included. Of course, he knew about the dorm’s seven mysteries, and so obviously he thought of Torment Doll almost immediately after he realized he’s in a time loop.</p><p>Of course, it’s not like he believed the supernatural from the start. MANKAI Company was established almost 30 years prior. He thought at first that the doll was a moldy old thing causing mass hallucination, but he was sure he had never seen it, let alone took it and bought it to his hideout.</p><p>In one of the repetitions, April tore apart his hideout because he couldn’t find any doll anywhere. If he hadn’t been the one cooking, he would think that Izumi had been putting hallucinogen in the meals.</p><p>He groaned in frustration as once again, Izumi began reciting the lines to the upcoming play.</p><p>Unbeknown to him, in the dorm, a certain narcoleptic was just lying in his bed hugging a penguin and a blue vaguely bear-shaped plushies, fighting off sleep.</p><hr/><p>“Tsumugi.”</p><p>
  <em>“Chikage-san?! Everyone has been looking all over for you. Where are you?! Is the Director with you?”</em>
</p><p>“Yeah. Don’t worry, she’s fine. She’s sleeping now.”</p><p>
  <em>“Chikage-san… so you really are the one who took her. Why are you doing this?”</em>
</p><p>“Revenge against December, not that you’d understand. Look, this is two minutes before midnight and I’m desperate. It’s said if I have something that can’t be said to others, I need to go to you.”</p><p>
  <em>“… are you talking about the emergency protocol thing?”</em>
</p><p>Tsumugi sounded like he’s a bit confused with the flow of events. April didn’t blame him. It’s hurting his pride so much to call him like this. Time repeated to after he’d arrived at the hideout, and it’s the first time he ever regretted his choice in life. </p><p>He’s fucked up in the head and belonging to some shady organization, so it’s saying something.</p><p>He blamed Itaru for putting it in his head that Tsumugi was the dorm's resident therapist.</p><p>“If I said I’m in a time loop, would you believe me?”</p><p>
  <em>“Yes.”</em>
</p><p>Tsumugi answered in an instant, surprisingly enough.</p><p>
  <em>“You have to reconcile with whoever you’re fighting with. Or else-“</em>
</p><p>The clock stroke midnight before Tsumugi could complete his sentence, and time repeated once more.</p><hr/><p><strong>Dorm Rules</strong> (to be revised depending on circumstances)</p><ol>
<li>Do not come to room 103 between 22.00 to 24.00. Do not contact Itaru during said hours.</li>
<li>Do not enter room 103 unless allowed by Itaru.</li>
<li>Do not comment on the state of room 103. Ever. Don’t touch anything. For your safety.</li>
<li>Do not approach the Director for anything private when Masumi is nearby. Again, for your safety.</li>
<li>Do not let the Manager cook anything. Ever. Especially not for dorm resident’s consumption.</li>
<li>Do not sell Tenma’s belongings and/or trash to the internet. Or to the neighborhood ladies. Or anyone anywhere.</li>
<li>For every meal, at least one of the toppings should be made triangular. If not possible, it’s acceptable to prepare the rice as onigiri.</li>
<li>Do not trust the Manager with anything related to your plays. Not your plot, direction, or even advertisement. Always consult the respective person in charge when necessary. When in doubt, contact the Director.</li>
<li>Do not mess with your costumes.</li>
<li>Do not tell Hisoka where the marshmallow is kept.</li>
<li><em>Do not leave the company without a proper farewell. This rule applies even when you just intend to go to the store down the street. </em></li>
<li><em>Do not question the dorm's seven mysteries.</em></li>
</ol><p> </p><p><strong>Emergency Protocols</strong> (to be revised depending on circumstances)</p><ol>
<li>If you spot someone fainted and/or asleep where and/or when they shouldn’t be:
<ol>
<li>Identify the person.</li>
<li><em>If it’s Tsuzuru, then rejoice because the script is done. Contact the troupe leader awaiting said script. Said troupe will be responsible for taking Tsuzuru to safety and making sure he’ll see another day to write more scripts. Contact the director. If no one claims responsibility, contact Masumi.</em></li>
<li><em>If it’s Masumi, contact Sakuya or other Spring Troupe members. Except for Itaru per dorm rules and Masumi's wishes. For her safety, DO NOT CONTACT THE DIRECTOR FOR THIS.</em></li>
<li>If it’s Hisoka, wake him up with the emergency marshmallow stored in you-know-where. If it runs out, contact Homare. If you can't wake him up, contact Tasuku.</li>
<li>If it’s someone else, then scream bloody murder and call an ambulance because it’s probably a real emergency. Contact the Director.</li>
</ol>
</li>
<li>If you’re tired of curry:
<ol>
<li>Contact Omi.<strike></strike>
</li>
<li>If you spot Manager cook something, stop him with all your might. (Refer to dorm rule 5)</li>
</ol>
</li>
<li>If a yakuza threatens you:
<ol>
<li><strike>Tell them you can’t pay if you can’t act, and you need your limbs attached for that.</strike></li>
<li>Contact Sakyo. Alternative would be to get the nearest Autumn Troupe members, with the exception of Taichi, for obvious reasons.</li>
<li>Warning: breaking Rule 9 risk having yakuza come to you, and not even Sakyo can save you then.</li>
</ol>
</li>
<li>If you’re in danger of failing your class (middleschool/highschool students only)
<ol>
<li>Contact Itaru except on the hours specified in Rule 1. Warning of the high possibility of getting dragged to game/anime hell, but the result is guaranteed.</li>
<li>In case he’s reluctant, he accepts offering in Steam cards, pizza, and parody of anime songs made to praise Taruchi.</li>
<li>For Japanese and History and less risk of getting pulled into otaku lifestyle, contact Tsumugi.</li>
</ol>
</li>
<li>If you’re having fallen out with your mates:
<ol>
<li>Arrange for a sleepover with said mate. Contact Director if it’s necessary to book a training hut or stage for it.</li>
<li>When all fails, send them to Azuma’s room.</li>
</ol>
</li>
<li>If you lose something
<ol>
<li>If it’s triangular, then consult the Summer Troupe for the possibility it is taken by Misumi. Do not yell at him. Do not take the item by force. You will regret it. If you don’t, you have better things to look for than said item, such as YOUR MISSING HEART.</li>
<li>If it’s not triangular, then tough luck<strike>.</strike>
</li>
<li><em>If it's your troupe mate, then stay calm. Promptly call the whole company for a meeting. What to do next will be decided after a thorough discussion with everyone.</em></li>
</ol>
</li>
<li>If you are troubled by something that can’t be said to others, contact Tsumugi.</li>
<li>
<em>If you spot someone acting suspiciously:</em>
<ol>
<li><em>If it's Tenma, assume he's lost and help him. Ignore his denial, he's shy.</em></li>
<li><em>If it's the lead actor of the upcoming play, consult the sub-lead or their troupe members. </em></li>
<li><em>If it's someone you don't recognize, contact Sakyo, Director, or the police.</em></li>
</ol>
</li>
</ol><p><strong>Warning</strong> : our manager might not be capable of providing any help.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. EXTRA</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Probably this doesn't fit the comedic vibe of this fic, but this also came out as I'm writing ch4, so... enjoy Hisoka angsty?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Hisoka-san</p>
  <p>Just so u kno, senpai just bolted</p>
  <p>Does dis count as falling out?</p>
  <p>Protocols call for azuma-san’s help but</p>
  <p>Well</p>
  <p>For dis time lets say we’re keeping it in our fam</p>
  <p>Sleepover round2 chara change go</p>
  <p>Sakuyas turn now</p>
  <p>Ultimate healer that 1</p>
  <p>Best chara against demon lord</p>
  <p>My prided 2nd son</p>
  <p>Like waifu but even better</p>
  <p>Ssr quality</p>
  <p>anyway</p>
  <p>Will upd8 u l8r</p>
</blockquote><p>“…”</p><p>Hisoka read the message in the middle of the night. Even though he’s narcoleptic and could usually sleep through anything, he couldn’t even find comfort in the warmth of his futon and Homare who insisted on sleeping next to him that day.</p><p>Not that he’d normally find comfort in Homare’s presence. Unlike Azuma, he’s not at all calming to be around with. He snores, he sleeptalks, and he kicks in his sleep. Do not recommend as a sleeping partner. His only good grace was the never-ending supply of marshmallows he provided Hisoka.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Why are you telling me?</p>
  <p>You should have told the rest of the spring troupe</p>
  <p>If you want to keep it in the family</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>U r senpais</p>
  <p>Close enough dont u think?</p>
  <p>You can b our cat which gramps wud love 2 hate</p>
  <p>Jk jk u r his bro rite?</p>
  <p>Ive heard</p>
</blockquote><p>“I’m not… April’s…”</p><p>He tried to type the denial in, but his speed couldn’t defeat the gamer’s. His phone beeped with every reply which came in.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Id love 2 hear about ur life as dark assassin op chara preferably with catchy song n pretty illust</p>
  <p>3min pv kind of thing</p>
  <p>Ln format is also welcomed</p>
  <p>But it can w8 til l8r</p>
  <p>When u r ready</p>
  <p>Hopefully soon tho coz u kno</p>
  <p>Id like to strategize and mayb craft a secret emergency protocols in case mib come attacking our fam</p>
  <p>Or maybe itd b better to not keep it secret?</p>
  <p>Spring-winter agreement kinda thing maybe?</p>
  <p>Autumns hi str is tempting to have tho hm</p>
  <p>Summer babies must b protected</p>
</blockquote><p>Reasonable request.</p><p>Hisoka nodded before realizing that Itaru couldn’t possibly see him, not realizing that Itaru should have no idea that Chikage (and Hisoka) was part of any underground organization due to lack of sleep. His mind wasn't as sharp as he believed it was at the time. Homare groaned, the movement of Hisoka’s head against his arm was enough to rouse him awake. The glare from his phone didn’t help.</p><p>“Hnn… Aah, Hisoka-kun. You’re still awake.”</p><p>“… hm. Itaru just LIMEd me.”</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Ok</p>
  <p>Sorry</p>
  <p>Why sorry lol</p>
</blockquote><p>Hisoka couldn’t answer.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Not ur fault dude</p>
  <p>I summoned dis demon </p>
  <p>In the words of a wise madman</p>
  <p>Drink some t n relax</p>
  <p>Or get a marshmallow in ur case?</p>
  <p>Leave senpai to us</p>
</blockquote><p>Hisoka huffed a laugh. It might have been a sob. He couldn’t tell. He didn’t think he could remember last time he cried, or if he had ever cried at all. Not as Hisoka, not as December, and even before-</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Ok</p>
  <p>I’ll ask azuma and alice in the morning</p>
  <p>Thank you itaru</p>
  <p>No prob~</p>
</blockquote><p>“I don’t mind if you want some now?”</p><p>“… it’s alright,” Hisoka said as he slipped the phone under his pillow. He felt like he should be annoyed that Homare read his messages but didn’t have the energy nor the drive to be mad at him. There’s also the fact that Homare was the one who bought his phone and was paying for his data, so a part of him thought that Homare had some right to it.</p><p>Darkness once again filled his vision. Somehow, Hisoka felt like he could hear the beating of Homare’s broken clock, and it took a while for him to realize that it’s actually Homare’s heartbeat.</p><p>“Are you not sleepy?”</p><p>“I slept a lot earlier.”</p><p>“That you did, but not long enough for your standard. Speaking of which, you still haven't finished your marshmallow quota for yesterday.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Homare combed his hair, fingers unnaturally gentle. He’s not spouting any poem. Homare had his own anxiety, always refraining from reciting his poem whenever he knew his opponent was down in the dumps. Hisoka was still unsure if it’s a good thing or not.</p><p>Hisoka didn’t like Homare’s poem, but he liked how Homare could see the good in just about everything. That’s why he liked Homare when he’s singing praises to even a disgusting bowl of carrot salad in the form of his poem.</p><p>“What did Itaru say?”</p><p>“He said… he’s sending Sakuya to Chikage.”</p><p>“We have Tsumugi-kun, and Spring Troupe has Sakuya-kun… is that it? It is a bit worrying though.”</p><p>“… Chikage won’t harm him.”</p><p>Hisoka honestly thought that. After all, April had stopped him from drinking what he believed to be lethal poison. Worry remained, but it’s more to how he worried that Sakuya wouldn’t be able to convince him.</p><p>“Oh, I have no doubt about that.”</p><p>Homare declared with a laugh.</p><p>“Hisoka-kun, we’ve seen him up on stage together. He’s fond of the Spring Troupe, that much is obvious. Their warmth baffled him. If I were Itaru-kun, I would also do the same.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“But, sometimes people thought that it’s better to push away precious things to keep them safe.”</p><p>“… hm.”</p><p>August did the same. August had pushed him away, quite literally. August had tried to kill him, literally. He’d pushed him down the cliff, towards cold winter sea.</p><p>For good reason, Hisoka knew, but still, it was the truth.</p><p>December had to die so Hisoka Mikage could exist, could live happily under the sunlight. Hisoka Mikage had no relation to the Organization. Ergo, it’d be better for everyone involved if April was to leave.</p><p>Still…</p><p>Homare pulled Hisoka closer. </p><p>“Fufu… Hisoka-kun is a man of few words, but your body sure is honest isn’t it? When you’re thinking of something, you tense up like this… And you’d stay awake and won’t eat even marshmallow. How adorable.”</p><p>“… Hh… Alice, let go-“</p><p>“I won’t. Hisoka-kun, I’m not letting you go. Because then, you’d leave us, wouldn’t you? I can tell even without the Loupe.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“Hisoka-kun, I understand completely. You don’t want to leave Chikage-kun alone, do you? Yes, yes. Our Hisoka-kun is very caring after all. But, that is the very reason why I must stop you! Even if it’s for the very noble purpose of being with Chikage-kun.”</p><p>“… I can’t leave him alone again, Alice.”</p><p>“And you’ll be leaving me and everyone else. Winter Troupe shares our fate and burden, don’t we? Hisoka-kun, we’ve given you leeway by not prying. The least you can do is to stay and not kill us with worry. Don’t make me ask for Sakyo-kun’s handcuffs.”</p><p>Hisoka bit his lip, fighting himself from retorting that the thing killing them would be literal men in black if both of them stayed. And that Homare could try with the handcuffs and see if it’d stop him.</p><p>Then again, apparently, Homare knew it too well. That’s why he’s insisting on sleeping together, probably.</p><p>“If he leaves, I’ll use everything I have, Arisugawa family fortune included, to help you look for him. Everyone else in this Company will surely do the same. That’s why, it’ll be alright,” Homare said to his hair. Hisoka's breath hitching.</p><p>“Alice… you don’t know what you’re saying.”</p><p>“I know perfectly well. As said by a wise though less artistically inclined salaryman, you definitely belonged to some shady organization. If that’s supposed to convince me, it’s not working, Hisoka-kun.”</p><p>Hisoka didn’t know why people of the company started quoting their own characters. He also didn’t know what to feel when he noticed he understood the context and found it surprisingly fitting. </p><p>Shiki groaned about how insufferable Homare was. Franz exclaimed that he’s pulling the short stick in life. <em>God damn it.</em></p><p>“It’s alright, it’s alright. Ah, I know! I’ll call everyone! This calls for a sleepover!! Hisoka-kun unable to sleep is said to be one sign of the apocalypse after all! And refusing marshmallow! This is an emergency! Pigs will start flying, the sun rising from the west, pink sky and rainbows-”</p><p>
  <em>“Alice.“</em>
</p><p>“Calling them!”</p><p>A miraculous event that should be written in history books. Homare managed to press the call button to their group chat before Hisoka could snatch the phone away from Homare’s hand and cancel it. He wished with all his being that it didn’t connect. Once, he’s sure it only rang once, but he should have known it’d be impossible in the dorm. Itaru made sure the WiFi was always on and had a speedy connection for his games.</p><p>Less than ten seconds later, knocking echoed in their shared room.</p><p>“It’s not locked!”</p><p>Hisoka groaned to his penguin plushie in frustration.</p><hr/><p>Update from Itaru came close to 6 in the morning in the form of a selfie. In it, April was sleeping with the rest of the Spring Troupe. The ones under the blanket were only April and Sakuya though, and the futon was only two. The other four might only come later.</p><p>A miracle.</p><p>He’s actually sleeping.</p><p>With everyone in Spring Troupe, all six of them. Apparently, Spring Troupe trusted April more than Winter Troupe trusted Hisoka because no one was visibly handcuffing him or holding onto him.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Mission clear</p>
  <p>Told u sakuya is ssr quality</p>
  <p>Ttyl imma sleep 2</p>
</blockquote><p>He huffed a sigh he didn’t know he’d been holding. He could feel the tension leaving his body, and he unconsciously leaned back to Homare.</p><p>Homare was usually noisy, but he hadn’t been making any sound. And that moment, Hisoka could feel Homare’s hands around his waist tightened and he breathed out. Hisoka could imagine him smiling against his hair.</p><p>Definitely not asleep.</p><p>The faint breathing and snoring he heard must be Tsumugi and Tasuku’s then.</p><p>Azuma visibly cracked an eye open, somehow seemingly questioning, and Hisoka showed him the photo.</p><p>He hadn’t told anyone anything, but Azuma seemingly understood.</p><p>“I’m happy for you, Hisoka.”</p><p>“Yeah… Tha… nks.”</p><p>Azuma reached out then patted Hisoka’s head like he would a cat just as sleep finally claimed him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why are we here…?”</p><p>Azami asked suspiciously. Next to him Kumon fidgeted nervously, worrying if it's some kind of intervention meant for him for him hiding his condition. He glanced at his cousin who just shook his head, and Kumon breathed easier just a bit.</p><p>It was room 202, Muku and Kazunari’s bedroom. The Summer Troupe plus Azami were in it. Kazunari had unusually worn clothing Yuki had dubbed ‘stylishly nerdy’, shirt buttoned up to his neck, cardigan, and khaki pants which would seem tacky on anyone else, and foregoing his contacts for glasses. He’d seemed oddly studious, which was weird to say because Summer Troupe knew best how serious their graphic designer in everything he did.</p><p>He pointed a ruler to Azami’s face, grinning wide.</p><p>“Kumoppi and Azamin~ it’s time for your crash course into MANKAI Dorm!”</p><p>“… what?”</p><p>“What you absolutely must and must not do to maintain the dorm peace and quiet,” Tenma elaborated, as if quoting someone. “Standard procedure to everyone who moved in here.”</p><p>“Yeah, so Tenten is leaving soon, right? We should have told Kumopi, like, way earlier, but we’re busy with the regional tour and stuffs that it completely slipped our mind. To make up for it, Azamin, we’re covering this course for you too!”</p><p>“I’m not even part of the company. Why do I have to join this…”</p><p>“Like I said, this is for everyone who moved into our dorm. Since you’ll be staying, you must follow it too. Can’t have you picking fight with the residents.”</p><p>“Keep even yakuzas out of your hair,” Yuki added as he’s inspecting his cuticles. Misumi made agreeing noises as he ate an onigiri.</p><p>That got Azami’s attention because he had a thing against Sakyo and anything to get the older man away from his personal space was a plus in his book. Also, he’s running away from home that even small hope of repelling his dad is very welcomed.</p><p>“Well, not exactly. I mean, Azamin is roommates with Frooche, so escaping him completely is impossible.”</p><p>Azami visibly deflated.</p><p>“But, have you noticed that our dorm rule 1, 2, and 3 are oddly accommodating for a certain someone?”</p><p>He turned serious again.</p><p>“… Itaru-san… what did he do?”</p><hr/><p>Lights dimmed and a screen set up later, Kazunari started his presentation with a relationship chart.</p><p>“’Kay, so it all started with Sakusaku, who is the ultimate cinnamon roll in Spring Troupe.”</p><p>Kazunari proclaimed that Muku and Misumi both fight for that ultimate position in Summer, but then Misumi dejectedly claim he didn’t like rolls since they’re not triangles.</p><p>“He went to school with Masumi, already graduated now though. Sakusaku, I mean. Can you believe he’s is the older one? Settzer also went to Hana High, but now he goes to my uni-“</p><p>It’s amazing that everyone had ties to at least one other person, with the exception of the foreigner Citron. Most of them were tame, like schoolmates, or goes to same office and such, but some were just… eyebrow-raising. Highlight included Homare and Azuma’s relationship written as ‘<em>azu’s sugar mom is aririn’s editor</em>’ and Tenma had exclaimed that it meant absolutely nothing while Azami sputtered some indignation.</p><p>Misumi got connected to Hisoka, and Kumon made weird noise reading ‘<em>met when homeless</em>’ written underneath. Under Hisoka and Chikage’s line was ‘<em>bros</em>?’, question mark included.</p><p>“Moving on! Let’s focus on rules proposed by each troupe, with top-batter being Spring. Spring Troupe is one happy family, and Itaroon is the dad. Dad runs on cola, delivery pizza and will throwdown with yakuza.”</p><p>“Kazu, amazing! It rhymed! Here, Super Triangle!”</p><p>Misumi clapped joyfully. Azami and Kumon locked eyes before returning their gazes back to Kazunari.</p><p>“… I’m sorry, what?”</p><p>With a flourish, Kazunari pressed the remote on his hand and a video file popped up on the screen. Both Kumon and Azami watched someone who couldn’t be the well-groomed salaryman who had his shits together yelling at their resident yakuza with wide eyes and open mouths.</p><p>“I know, right? And Itaroon tamed Settzer, who was all kinds of wild at first! And so, rule 1,2, and 3 stay. His relationship with Frooche has gotten better and now there’s mutual respect between them and Itaroon can game in peace.”</p><p>“Holy crap.”</p><p>“Also, Grandpa Chikachon who’s his roommate is definitely part of some super secret spy organization or something. Like Bond, but we’re still not sure if he’s one of the good guys or not.”</p><p>“…are you messing with us?”</p><p>“He knows his tech and I’m pretty sure he has bugged every electronics in this dorm, our phones included,” Yuki said, absolutely deadpan. “He knows our position at all given time. That’s how he kidnapped the Director few weeks ago.”</p><p>“He what?”</p><p>“Yeah. It’s a relief that Hisoka-san managed to convince him to come back with the Director. Like a prince! Aah, so many princely people in this company… Citron-sama too…!”</p><p>Muku proceeded to dreamily squeal about them all. Kazunari fake-whispered that Homare had been fueling Muku’s wild imagination to a terrifying degree, and no one knew it’s for the good or the worse.</p><p>“Bottom line, don’t mess with Spring Troupe. Hence, rule 1, 2, 3, and 4. Massun has sworn to kill anyone who tried getting close to Director, you see? And Rule 5 was made because they found out that curry everyday was better than eating the inedible.”<br/>Kumon nodded uncertainly while Azami was muttering ‘<em>what the fuck…</em>’ repeatedly under his breath.</p><p>“Okay then! Next!! Summer Troupe! We’re just the bestest besties. Most of us are here just for a good time. Now, we suggested rule 6 to 9, though we’re on the process of repealing rule 6-”</p><p>“Oi!”</p><p>Yuki sneered at his leader while the other Summer members laughed.</p><p>“Just a joke, Tenten! Anyway, it’s standard, really. Don’t sell Tenten’s thing. Famous people have their struggles. Also don’t make my and Yukki’s work harder by relying on the wrong people. Or worse, by destroying them.”</p><p>“I’ll get yakuzas to kick your butt if you do.”</p><p>Azami, having seen that even Ken Sakoda put Yuki in pedestal the same height as he put the Director, which was arguably just few inches shorter than Sakyo’s, decided to just nod at this.</p><p>“I’ll post your deepest darkest secret on Insta.”</p><p>“… Uhm…”</p><p>“If you think I don’t know, I’ll get Chikachon to find out.”</p><p>He’s serious, there’s no doubt about that.</p><p>“Also triangles!!”</p><p>“Oh, yeah, triangle dish is a must in every meal. ‘Coz happy Sumi is the best Sumi, am I right?”</p><p>Misumi cheered and started making triangle shapes with his hands, chanting it repeatedly.</p><p>“Moving on, Autumn Troupe are chill guys who don’t ask much. They didn’t even propose any rule on the list. <em>Yet</em>. On the flip side, Frooche holds the highest authority on our budget. Also, Omimi is the best cook ever and everyone should worship him for saving us from curry hell.”</p><p>“Unwritten rule is basically; nothing can happen without Sakyo-san’s approval. Like, play production, training camps, tours, and so on. I heard even Omi-san worried over the cut in food budget. He’s just that ruthless.”</p><p>“If he cut the budget on the costume, I’ll make sure he and only he wears leaf skirt to the stage.”</p><p>Azami turned to Yuki, who apparently didn’t mean for it to be audible. The costumer just met Azami’s gaze with raised eyebrow and maybe only Kumon heard him muttering under his breath, “<em>ane-san</em>…”.</p><p>"For rule 10… Hm… How should I put this…”</p><p>“… don’t tell Hisoka-san where the marshmallow is…?”</p><p>That’s something that would probably be better suited in the protocols section.</p><p>“Well, you know what they say. We in Summer Troupe have our Sumi, and Winter Troupe have Hisohiso. Happy Sumi is the best Sumi, and while we all love seeing Hisohiso happily sleeping away as if all is right in this world, we also would prefer him to not be comatose, you know?”</p><p>"… co… comatose?!”</p><p>“Hisoka is a bit sick. When I first met him last year, he’s even sicker. Now he’s gotten better! Chikage said it’s thanks to all the marshmallows that he’s better, so we should give him more! Maybe even triangle shaped ones!”</p><p>“Hisoka-san is truly our Sleeping Prince! But, instead of a kiss, it’s marshmallow which wakes him up. Uhm, one package will probably keep him awake for around 4 hours? Homare-san maintains that he needs 5 bags a day. It’s on the budget proposal sent to Sakyo-san. He showed it to me during shoujo manga club meeting.”</p><p>Azami mouthed the last words like he couldn’t believe his ears, not yet realizing that Sakyo being a shoujo manga enthusiast was the reason many people question his ideas on romance.</p><p>“I’m sending you guys booklet on narcolepsy later, but bottom line is that last time he found our marshmallow stash, he ate them all and no one could wake him up for two whole days because we couldn’t find any on nearby stores. It was close to Valentine and all chocolate and no marshmallow. Tax, Aririn, and Azu ended up having to go to a specialty store next town over. Now we put the marshmallows where he most definitely won’t come close.”</p><p>Kumon and Azami looked around, once again seeking confirmation because it’s just a bit surreal. Everything about the rules were surreal, but after things about fighting yakuza, kidnapping and stuffs, reason for rule 10 in particular was just cute compared to the others. The mood whiplash was real. Tenma and Yuki just nodded, however.</p><p>“… the place he wouldn’t come close… which is…?”</p><p>“Behind the spice rack. And on the freezer, with the meat.”</p><p>Along with the two things he hated the most, huh. <br/>Somehow, it made the whole thing even more convincing.</p><p>“Moving on, Winter Troupe is filled with adults who are generally easy to get along with, you see? Simple men with simple wants. Tsumutsumu and Tax just want to act, Hisohiso just wants marshmallow and peaceful sleepy time, Aririn just wants inspiration for his poetry while Azu just wants to sleep with people and absorb the youth’s vitality-“</p><p>“… wait, <em>what</em>?”</p><p>“And one day all of them decided to get married-“</p><p>“Huh?!”</p><p>“Promised to be together in sickness and health and all that. Not important. Point is, Spring Troupe’s family cohesion wasn’t the only thing that got threatened during Chikachon’s fiasco. So, Tsumutsumu proposed rule 11 just in case there’s a repeat.”</p><p>There’s silence. Kumon didn’t know which he should point out first. There’s so many questions in his head.</p><p>“… by repeat you mean…”</p><p>“More kidnapping or runaway or possible attack by MIBs.”</p><p>The one answering wasn’t Kazunari, but Tenma instead. Said leader shrugged when Kumon and Azami turned to him.</p><p>“Hey, that’s what Tsumugi-san said during leaders meeting. We approved, because like I said, Chikage-san definitely belongs to something shady. Won’t be surprised if Hisoka-san was too. As for rule 12, it’s because apparently the company hasn’t been billed for utility in years and no one wants to hear Sakyo-san preaching about saving up for things not even on our expenditure list.”</p><p>God Triangle danced on the screen, signaling end of the presentation, And with that, Misumi relight the room. Kazunari fixed his glasses as he addressed the participants.</p><p>“And that’s the rules of this dorm. For now. Subject to be added and all that. Any question?”</p><p>Azami, audibly, just once again said, “<em>what the fuck…?!</em>”</p><p>Kazunari tapped on his ruler in his hand as he thought. Finally, he nodded, as if finally settling with the answer.</p><p>“Too long didn’t hear for Azamin, against Frooche you gotta find the perfect blend of stern and pushy and violent. Those and/or adorableness. Those who can go against him in this troupe are 1. Director, ‘coz everyone has bit of a crush on her, ngl, and that includes Frooche, 2. Itaroon, papa bear of Spring Troupe, 3. Yukki, because no one can go against him-”</p><p>“Damn straight.”</p><p>“And lastly the cinnamon rolls of the company, like Sakusaku, Sumi, Mukkun and Taicchan, who’s either protected by aforementioned three or by shoujo manga god. Putting a maybe on some people like Hisohiso and Azu. Massun just doesn’t care.”</p><p>There’s another silence. Azami was still questioning the surealness of it all when Kumon raised his hand.</p><p>“… what about Nii-chan?”</p><p>"What about Hyoddle?"</p><p>"Do you... do you have warning about him too?"</p><p>Kazunari blinked once, turned to the rest of the Summer Troupe, then laughed as if what Kumon said was the funniest thing he'd heard all day.</p><p>“Kumopi, did you notice that not once have I ever mention Hyoddle in this presentation about the rules?”</p><p>“Uhm… yeah?”</p><p>“That’s because he’s just so not problematic that it’s amazing. Your brother is the <em>best</em>.”</p><p>Kazunari gave a thumbs up. Everyone in Summer Troupe nodded in agreement.</p><p>"He knows what he wants and legit was the only one not going through identity crisis at Autumn Troupe's debut performance. Maybe a bit confidence issue, but even Tenten has that. Also, his mere presence boost my Insta popularity. The gap from his look and his fav food is just too irresistible for our thirsty fans.”</p><p>“It’s because his eyes are triangular!”</p><p>“Skill aside, his passion towards acting is really impressive.”</p><p>“He also takes care of the costumes and props properly.”</p><p>“Ju-chan has worked so hard! I can’t lose too.”</p><p>“I see… I see!! Ehehe, then it’s fine!”</p><p>Azami just looked at the group in disbelief. </p><hr/><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>SHifuto</p>
  <p>Dude</p>
  <p>Every1 in dis company is hella weird</p>
  <p>IS every1 in theatre dis weird n scary</p>
  <p>Where did u say u r applying again?</p>
  <p>God troupe??</p>
  <p>VET UR TROuPe man </p>
  <p>Lol wtf</p>
  <p>Deets pls</p>
</blockquote><hr/><p><strong>Dorm Rules</strong> (to be revised depending on circumstances)</p><ol>
<li>Do not come to room 103 between 22.00 to 24.00. Do not contact Itaru during said hours.</li>
<li>Do not enter room 103 unless allowed by Itaru.</li>
<li>Do not comment on the state of room 103. Ever. Don’t touch anything. For your safety.</li>
<li>Do not approach the Director for anything private when Masumi is nearby. Again, for your safety.</li>
<li>Do not let the Manager cook anything. Ever. Especially not for dorm resident’s consumption.</li>
<li>Do not sell Tenma’s belongings and/or trash to the internet. Or to the neighborhood ladies. Or anyone anywhere.</li>
<li>For every meal, at least one of the toppings should be made triangular. If not possible, it’s acceptable to prepare the rice as onigiri.</li>
<li>Do not trust the Manager with anything related to your plays. Not your plot, direction, or even advertisement. Always consult the respective person in charge when necessary. When in doubt, contact the Director.</li>
<li>Do not mess with your costumes.</li>
<li>Do not tell Hisoka where the marshmallow is kept.</li>
<li>Do not leave the company without a proper farewell. This rule applies even when you just intend to go to the store down the street. </li>
<li>Do not question the dorm's seven mysteries.</li>
<li><em>Do not hide your health condition or any restriction at all which may hinder your performance or life in general. Report to your troupe leader and Director the first chance you got.</em></li>
</ol><p> </p><p><strong>Emergency Protocols</strong> (to be revised depending on circumstances)</p><ol>
<li>If you spot someone fainted and/or asleep where and/or when they shouldn’t be:
<ol>
<li>Identify the person.</li>
<li>
<em>I</em>f it’s Tsuzuru, then rejoice because the script is done. Contact the troupe leader awaiting said script. Said troupe will be responsible for taking Tsuzuru to safety and making sure he’ll see another day to write more scripts. Contact the director. If no one claims responsibility, contact Masumi.</li>
<li>If it’s Masumi, contact Sakuya or other Spring Troupe members. Except for Itaru per dorm rules and Masumi's wishes. For her safety, DO NOT CONTACT THE DIRECTOR FOR THIS<em>.</em>
</li>
<li>If it’s Hisoka, wake him up with the emergency marshmallow stored in you-know-where. If it runs out, contact Homare. If you can't wake him up, contact Tasuku.</li>
<li><em>If it's Kumon, contact Juza, Muku, or other Summer Troupe members.</em></li>
<li>If it’s someone else, then scream bloody murder and call an ambulance because it’s probably a real emergency. Contact the Director.</li>
</ol>
</li>
<li>If you’re tired of curry:
<ol>
<li>Contact Omi.<strike></strike>
</li>
<li>If you spot Manager cook something, stop him with all your might. (Refer to dorm rule 5)</li>
</ol>
</li>
<li>If a yakuza threatens you:<br/>
<ol>
<li>Contact Sakyo. Alternative would be to get the nearest Autumn Troupe members, with the exception of Taichi, for obvious reasons.</li>
<li>Warning: breaking Rule 9 risk having yakuza come to you, and not even Sakyo can save you then.</li>
</ol>
</li>
<li>If you’re in danger of failing your class (middleschool/highschool students only)
<ol>
<li>Contact Itaru except on the hours specified in Rule 1. Warning of the high possibility of getting dragged to game/anime hell, but the result is guaranteed.</li>
<li>In case he’s reluctant, he accepts offering in Steam cards, pizza, and parody of anime songs made to praise Taruchi.</li>
<li>For Japanese and History and less risk of getting pulled into otaku lifestyle, contact Tsumugi.</li>
</ol>
</li>
<li>If you’re having fallen out with your mates:
<ol>
<li>Arrange for a sleepover with said mate. Contact Director if it’s necessary to book a training hut or stage for it.</li>
<li>When all fails, send them to Azuma’s room.</li>
</ol>
</li>
<li>If you lose something
<ol>
<li>If it’s triangular, then consult the Summer Troupe for the possibility it is taken by Misumi. Do not yell at him. Do not take the item by force. You will regret it. If you don’t, you have better things to look for than said item, such as YOUR MISSING HEART.</li>
<li>If it’s not triangular, then tough luck<strike>.</strike>
</li>
<li>If it's your troupe mate, then stay calm. Promptly call the whole company for a meeting. What to do next will be decided after a thorough discussion with everyone.</li>
</ol>
</li>
<li>If you are troubled by something that can’t be said to others, contact Tsumugi.</li>
<li>If you spot someone acting suspiciously:
<ol>
<li>If it's Tenma, assume he's lost and help him. Ignore his denial, he's shy.</li>
<li>If it's the lead actor of the upcoming play, consult the sub-lead or their troupe members. </li>
<li>If it's someone you don't recognize, contact Sakyo, Director, or the police.</li>
</ol>
</li>
</ol><p><strong>Warning</strong> : our manager might not be capable of providing any help.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Chikage. Give me.”</p><p>“What are you talking about?”</p><p>“Chikage’s face… that’s your face when August forced you to eat sweets. I’ll eat them. It’s okay even if it’s not a marshmallow. Give me.”</p><p>Chikage stared down at the person closest to a brother to him. Hisoka for some reason chose to stay behind and walked alongside Chikage, even though they’ve established since their first meeting that they hated each other’s guts.</p><p>August smiled at them both. Both of them loved August with all their being, and simply tolerated each other for his sake.</p><p>Really, this development was beyond everyone’s imagination. For them to cling to each other, to tie their existence together like this…</p><p>Chikage huffed a sigh. He took out his scroll from Citron and handed it over to Hisoka.</p><p>“… this isn’t sweets.”</p><p>“I never said it was.”</p><p>“Then, I don’t want it.”</p><p>Hisoka pushed the scroll back to Chikage, disgust obvious in his face. Unreasonable as always. Chikage shoved the scroll back to his pocket and sigh.</p><p>“Citron leaving… is it causing you a problem?”</p><p>“Everyone is the Spring Troupe is feeling down, and that’s a problem.”</p><p>“With the Organization, I mean. You’re using him as the reason for your stay in the company, right?”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“Are you leaving too?”</p><p>“No, I’m not.”</p><p>Said much too quickly. More of denial filled with desperation rather than a factual confirmation. Hisoka knew him well enough to realize that.</p><p>“… don’t die.”</p><p>Chikage turned to the shorter man. Hisoka was Hisoka, and it’s been obvious since their first meeting that there’s something wrong in his head. Uncaring, selfish… and Homare had proudly proclaimed that how adorable it was that such a man could learn to be kind.</p><p>Kind.</p><p>December had never learned kindness. Hisoka however, was showered with it.</p><p>Hisoka’s brand of kindness was him realizing that it’s painful when people around him are in pain, and thus he’s willing to do everything to fix that. To stop his own pain, for his own sake and not the others. Selfish to his core, unlike Sakuya who was as selfless as a saint.</p><p>Still...</p><p>“Whatever you do, don’t die. If you die, I will die with you too. You’re my family.”</p><p>How his words had saved Chikage.</p><p>“Don’t you have your new family?”</p><p>“… yeah. And they’ll curse you for making me leave them.”</p><p>“That’s unreasonable.”</p><p>In his selfishness, he was kind. Chikage huffed a laugh.</p><p>“Answer me. If Citron leaves, what reason will you use to convince the Organization that you need to stay in the company? Me?”</p><p>“Of course not. I’ll think of something. You don’t have to worry about that.”</p><p>“I worry about <em>you</em>.”</p><p>“ I don’t remember you being a worrywart before.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>August’s death had changed him, apparently. That, and also two years living in MANKAI Dorm.</p><p>To think they used to hate each other, only tolerated the other for August’s sake. To think it’d come the day when they would readily admit that they don’t want to live without the other.</p><p>Spring and Winter guys gave them teasing glances, aware of the awkwardness of their bond despite unaware of the details. Yet.</p><p>
  <em>Yet.</em>
</p><p>“I get it. I’ll talk to Tsumugi later. Company meeting, since it might put not only our troupes at risk. Though, I think we need to leave the kids and Director out of this.”</p><p>“… okay.”</p><p>“After Winter’s recruitment has been dealt with. This can wait.”</p><p>“Can it?”</p><p>“It can. Who do you think you’re talking to?”</p><p>“A swindler.”</p><p>“Oi.”</p><p>Fair. Still. Chikage lightly tapped his knuckles to Hisoka’s shoulder.</p><p>That was that. They walked in silence, looking ahead to their new family teasing and laughing with each other. There’s warmth and also dread, knowledge that this scenery would soon be nothing but memory settling painfully in his guts.</p><p>“Chikage.”</p><p>Hisoka stopped on his heels. Chikage stopped and turned to him just on reflex. Hisoka’s face was as stoic as always, and yet Chikage felt like he could see the pain through his face.</p><p>“Don’t die. Promise me.”</p><p>“… yeah. I won’t. I promise.”</p><p>Hisoka breathed out a huff, and there was that.</p>
<hr/><p>That evening after Winter Troupe’s regional show, Azuma and Tasuku parted with the group claiming they had something to do. After dinner, Citronia yelled something about playing games with everyone, and the Spring Troupe cheerfully agreed to gather in Itaru’s room for that.</p><p>“Chikage-san, of course, you’ll be joining us, right?”</p><p>Sakuya turned to ask, and that was when Guy realized that Chikage and Hisoka were walking behind them. Chikage didn’t seem like he’s fully on board, but he’d smiled and agreed nevertheless.</p><p>Guy was asked too, but he politely declined. They parted in the lobby with Guy following after Tsumugi, Homare, and Hisoka since his shared room with Azuma was next to theirs.</p><p>“Did you have a good talk?”</p><p>Hisoka nodded, munching marshmallow all the while. The regular kind, not the miso katsu flavored. Homare seemed like he’s so very pleased for Hisoka’s sake.</p><p>“Chikage said he’ll get to Tsumugi soon. Company conference, adults only. For everyone’s safety.”</p><p>“I see. Alright.”</p><p>Everyone’s safety.</p><p>Guy processed those words silently, wondering what it could possibly mean. He had an inkling that Hisoka and Chikage were related in some way, and that the two of them were the shadiest in the company, but he didn’t think dangerous could be used to describe them.</p><p>“After our fourth is done with, he said.”</p><p>Guy deleted his plan to question Tsumugi about it from his mental agenda. Something far away into the future, beyond when Citronia was expected to return to Zahra, was no business of his.</p><p>“Guy-san, are you free after this? If you don’t have anything, how about joining us?”</p><p>“… yes, I have nothing planned. But-”</p><p>“Don’t worry of being a bother, Guy-san. I actually have something I need to tell you. Citron-kun asked for my help, you see?”</p><p>“Something to tell me…?”</p><p>“Guy-san will be staying with us for a while, right? If so, you need to know about our dorm rules. Citron-kun asked me to tell you about them. Don’t worry, it’s nothing too difficult nor it is constricting.”</p><p>Later on, Guy would learn that Tsumugi was simply misinterpreting Citronia’s request to ‘<em>take care of Guy’</em>, in which he actually saw Tsumugi as the go-to-guy for the troubled souls, in which he deemed Guy was. There’s a thing in the dorm called ‘Tsukioka Confessional’ in which everyone spills all their troubles to him and in the end, they’d attain enlightenment without fail.</p><p>He would come to this realization that day he found himself smiling upon blooming ranunculus.</p><p>That moment though, Guy still thought he’s an android and thus he tailed after the three Winter Troupe member all the way to Tsumugi’s room. Hisoka plopped down to the empty bed as soon as he was able without even taking off his boots first, and Homare fussed over him. Tsumugi, apparently used to this, just rummage through his bag.</p><p>“Hm… now where did I put it… Ah, found it. Guy-san, this is Kazu-kun’s flashdisk that he lent me. It has a presentation file depicting all you need to know about our dorm. Do you have a USB port?”</p><p>“I brought my laptop.”</p><p>“… surprisingly you’re not compatible with USB, huh…”</p><p>“It’s also surprising that you know what USB is, Tsumugi.”</p><p>“Hisoka-kun! That’s rude. Tsumugi-kun at least graduated from college, you know! The computer is important in the education of this day and age!”</p><p>“Well, it’s true that I’ve only learned about ‘download’ recently.”</p><p>Tsumugi just laughed. Apparently, he’s used to Hisoka’s bluntness. He just handed the flashdisk to Guy, telling him to look over it later, before taking a seat next to where Hisoka’s head was. Hisoka hummed sleepily when Tsumugi ran his fingers through his hair, petting him like he would a cat.</p><p>“I will look over it promptly.”</p><p>“No, no. That’s not that important, I assure you. Most of it is just something like, don’t go to this room on what hours and whatnot. You'll be fine if you just apply some common sense. Take a seat, Guy-san. While you’re here, let me tell you about the more important thing. It’s not in the file and I’m not good enough to add to Kazu-kun’s file. It’s only thanks to Tasuku I could graduate, really.”</p><p>“… more important?”</p><p>“Yes. About the dorm’s seven mysteries.”</p><p>Homare nodded quite fervently. “That is certainly the most important point! Why, it pains me that we still don’t know what to do to escape the Unopening Door on our own. Or how to once again find that useful Loupe…”</p><p>“That room is certainly useful. No one ever disturbed my nap there.”</p><p>“Hisoka-kun, I’ve told you to stop using it for that. Really, you’re just so handful.”</p><p>Hisoka just ignored his roommate, completely basking in the warmth of Tsumugi’s hand constantly combing through his hair.</p><p>“Seven mysteries…?”</p><p>“Yes. Mysterious things have been happening in our dorm. We can only attribute some of them to supernatural, so I thought of sharing this with you to avoid problems during your stay, but… Uhm, Guy-san, do you not believe in the supernatural? For an android, this might be a bit…”</p><p>“It’s alright. True or not, cautionary tales often involve the supernatural. The meaning of it to deter danger doesn’t change, and I don’t want to trouble you or Citronia. I’ll abide.”</p><p>“Marvelous! As expected of The Attendant of Zahran Crown Prince! The enormity of your heart is truly inspiring.”</p><p>“Yeah. Thank you for your understanding. So then-“</p><p>In the MANKAI Dorm, there were seven mysteries. That being said, the term ‘Seven Mysteries of MANKAI Dorm’ itself was a misnomer, and the number of oddities that Tsumugi found was closer to twenty if anything, and some of them happened in their theatre instead of the dorm proper.</p><p>The Torment Doll, which traps those in a conflict in a time-loop.</p><p>The laughter in the supposedly empty theatre.</p><p>The sounds coming supposedly empty room 203.</p><p>The door that couldn't be opened.</p><p>The fact that the dorm hadn't been billed since years ago.</p><p>The loupe which would allow one to read others' mind.</p><p>And lastly, the vampire living in the dorm, or so Tsumugi thought. When he investigated further, the Manager just laughed and said he's just teasing Tenma since he's such a scaredy-cat, and the real seventh mystery was something that belonged to the First Generation. Tsumugi mentioned that Matsukawa was pretty certain someone from that generation had taken it with them when they moved out.</p><p>That's wrong. Said item was still deep inside their messy storage, and would only be uncovered a couple of years into the future. Of course, neither of them knew that at the time. </p><p>One thing for certain though, not only about the still unknown seventh mystery, but also everything else...</p><p>“Putting the details aside, they’re not at all harmful.“</p><p>“That’s right! It’s been said since long ago that our neighbors are just playful. The Doll, The Door, and also The Loupe… They’ve all been essential to bringing us together! The no-bill point is certainly the most essential of them all!”</p><p>“… the mysteries are your neighbors playing pranks?”</p><p>Tsumugi seemed flustered as he denied it with all his might. Hisoka opened his one visible eye, grumpy that Tsumugi had stopped petting him. Even so, he was obviously glaring at Homare, not Tsumugi.</p><p>“No, no! Sometimes we call supernatural entities our ‘<em>neighbors</em>’ since they live alongside us. They don’t actually refer to those living next doors!”</p><p>“Alice, mind your words. Don’t drag our neighbors into international scandal…,” Hisoka said as he nudged Homare with his foot.</p><p>“Hm? When have I ever done such things? Also, what do you mean by scandal?!”</p><p>Hisoka sighed, mumbling something about troublesome people with no tact.</p><p>“Even though some of the mysteries are really just pranks, the culprit would always be one of us.”</p><p>Hisoka failed to mention that once upon a time, he and Misumi were the cause of mysterious sound coming from the supposedly empty room 203. Then again, they didn’t mean to do that as a prank rather as last resort in desperate times, and in the end, they did become part of the company, so he’s not exactly lying.</p><p>Knowing that, Tsumugi and Homare apparently just acknowledged the half-truth as a fact, and both of them just nodded in agreement.</p><p>“That’s also true.”</p><p>“The company members play pranks at each other?”</p><p>“Of course. The teen members prank each other all the time. Some of the adult members also has young heart or are just indulging. Nothing have ever gone overboard, I promise.”</p><p>Later on, Guy would find out that Citronia was one of those with a young heart. He’s infamous as one of the pranksters, very far from his regal and noble image in Zahra. Spiking people’s food, cheating while playing games, all kinds of petty and childish tricks.</p><p>He also would realize that despite their apparent maturity, Winter Troupe was just as playful as their younger members.</p><p>Hisoka would often get lured into joining some of their more playful member’s shenanigans with marshmallows as payment. Homare rarely planned to prank people, but even his regular antics would always amuse one half of the company while frustrating the other. Azuma and Tsumugi too, despite their first impression, also were more likely to turn a blind eye to pranks and even willingly support the pranksters unprompted, much to Tasuku’s headache.</p><p>“Though, there are things that may seem like a prank but instead is really mysterious power at play. Like Misumi-kun’s abilities, for example.”</p><p>“Misumi-kun can’t be anything but a changeling.”</p><p>A changeling…</p><p>According to Guy’s database, a changeling is a child of fairies switched with a human child. It would depend on the countries, but the consensus would be that they’d be obviously ‘<em>different’</em> than the others. The current theory indicates that children with congenital disease or developmental regression were at first thought to be due to supernatural intervention in the age when such diseases aren’t known yet.</p><p>Misumi Ikaruga... Guy could admittedly see it. Even so, Homare’s tone suggests that he didn’t find it a distasteful thing. There’s fondness mixed in with curiosity, and something that would be an insult coming from other people felt like adoration coming from Homare.</p><p>“… isn’t he normal?”</p><p>“Hisoka-kun, you can only say that because you’re also as baffling as Misumi-kun is. Normal people can’t understand animal speech, you know! Or run on the walls!”</p><p>“Can’t they?”</p><p>Hisoka very visibly furrowed his eyebrows. Apparently, he’s able to do the things Homare had mentioned. Homare very loudly insisted that those are abnormal, and thus they apparently couldn’t hear the thing Tsumugi said with a low voice.</p><p>“… also, he realized when I got stuck in time-loop.”</p><p>Guy didn’t think Tsumugi was lying, but a lot of things can cause hallucinations. For Citronia’s sake, Guy made a mental note to thoroughly search the dorm for things like mold or poisonous mushrooms. It’d be the least he could do as thanks for housing Citronia.</p><p>Guy said as such, and Tsumugi and Homare just smiled at him. Apparently, they weren’t lying when they said they didn’t mind him taking the tales with a grain of salt and were just happy Guy didn’t think they’re lying.</p><p>“Yes. Please come to me if you encounter anything.”</p><p>“Yes. Citronia said coming to you if there’s anything is in the emergency protocol.”</p><p>“That’s embarrassing. I just couldn’t really put in the warnings about the mysteries since no one would believe me…”</p><p>“Ufufu, it’s fine, isn’t it? Tsukioka Confessional was a big success.”</p><p>“… it was only meant for character building. Yet they’re still coming… and none of them are about the mysteries.”</p><p>“As expected of the psychology major.”</p><p>“I’m not licensed, Hisoka-kun…!”</p><p>Tsumugi continued to deny with all his might, cheeks tinted pink. Hisoka silently chuckled in his lap while Homare laughed heartily.</p>
<hr/><p>Guy was only able to look at the file back in the dorm. He’d deemed it a higher priority to search for things that could explain the things Tsumugi, Homare, and Hisoka mentioned that it completely slipped his mind. He only remembered after he’d scanned the dorm from top to bottom and found no mold, no poisonous mushroom, and any sign of monoxide poisoning.</p><p>He thought of the possibility Tsumugi pranking him, but it didn’t seem likely.</p><p>Oh well.</p><p>“Hm? Guy-san, you use a laptop? That’s unexpected.”</p><p>Apparently, Tasuku (and everyone) expected Guy to have a built-in USB port. Guy made a mental note to ask someone in the palace about adding that feature in his body.</p><p>“What’s that?”</p><p>“This is the presentation file Tsukioka gave me. He said I have to look through it to learn about-“</p><p>Tasuku slammed the monitor shut before Guy could finish his sentence with ‘dorm rules’. He was looking through it in the lounge, and on the sofa across from him, Azuma was drinking wine. He made a choking sound and when Guy turned to him, he was shaking, obviously trying to suppress his laughter.</p><p>“… Guy-san. How far along have you seen that file?”</p><p>“I was just about to analyze the relationship chart.”</p><p>Tasuku heaved a loud sigh. Azuma’s giggle was becoming even more audible by the second.</p><p>“Give me that. Give me an hour. I’ll edit it first. Please, I’m begging you.”</p><p>“…”</p><p>Guy silently unplugged the flashdisk and handed it over to Tasuku.</p><p>“Thank you. Azuma-san, come here with me.”</p><p>Azuma raised from his seat, putting his hand in front of his face in a gesture Guy recognized as a wordless apology. He then proceeded to go after his troupe mate, who started rambling just as soon as he <em>thought</em> he’s out of earshot.</p><p>“You’re laughing too much, also you know what’s in that file, don’t you?! What are you doing sharing that with Guy-san?! What if it reached Zahran King-“</p><p>Guy made a mental note to ask for the original file later from Kazunari, just to be safe.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tsukioka confessional is canon, believe it or not lol.<br/>Also, the seventh mystery turns out to be birthday prop which give everyone a dream relating to their wish. Lol not yet in english version, but yay! I found all seven mysteries!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kazunari didn’t think this day would come.</p><p>It’s not like anyone forgot his birthday or forgot that he’d become legal since months before. It’s just that he was part of Summer Troupe, and Summer Troupe was filled with highschool students who can’t drink just yet. There’s also Misumi, but Kazunari didn’t think that anyone would ever think of asking Misumi out to a bar.</p><p>Misumi was like… national treasure. His purity had to be preserved. For the good of mankind.</p><p>So, he jumped in joy when Citron, Azuma, and Sakyo asked him out to have a drink after their mahjong game.</p><p>Only to wilt when he realized that he’d just been had.</p><p>“Uhm… guys, we’re not going to a bar, are we?”</p><p>“Sorry, Kazu.”</p><p>“This is leading to our theatre, isn’t it?”</p><p>“Astute observation, Miyoshi.”</p><p>“Yes! This is time for Kazunari’s rite of passing!”</p><p>Kazunari gasped in horror because naturally, he didn’t want to pass on just yet. Azuma giggled to his fingers, as graceful as anyone could be, while Sakyo just sighed, obviously refraining from smacking the prince on the head.</p><p>“Rite of Passage. Also, sorry to Miyoshi, the invitation to drink was just an excuse. We need to get you to come with us without the brats knowing.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, Kazu. I will treat you to my special wine later, alright?”</p><p>“Ri… rite of passage? In the theatre?? Are we having a sleepover like Spring guys often do?! Do I get to sleep next to Azu?”</p><p>“No. Also, calm down.”</p><p>Azuma meanwhile just winked and told him, ‘maybe next time’.</p><p>Maybe on their next outing abroad.</p><p>Hell yeah.</p><p>“Kazunari. This is a secret from the kids. Only those who can drink shake can join us.”</p><p>“I’m pretty sure you can give even preschooler shakes, Ronron. The youngest among us is Azamin and he drank shakes with me earlier.”</p><p>“This is an important meeting. Lives might be at stake.”</p><p>Kazunari turned to Sakyo, who just sighed. “Might not be an exaggeration. It’s related to Utsuki.”</p><p>“<em>Oh my god. Chikachon evil-Bond theory is confirmed?!</em>”</p><p>“Yes. Except he’s not evil. Hisoka guaranteed it.”</p><p>Hisoka.</p><p>Hisoka Mikage. That Hisoka. Narcoleptic amnesiac whose backstory was that he’s a marshmallow monster from outer space. Shady member #1 guaranteeing shady member #2. And apparently, Azuma and maybe everyone in Winter just nodded and accepted that. Since Sakyo was obviously nursing a headache, Kazunari turned to Citron, who was part of Spring along with Chikage.</p><p>“Itaru said Sakuya has pureed him, so it’s fine,” he said sagely.</p><p>“Sakusaku did?! Pureed… did he beat Chikachon to a pulp?! Is Chikachon alive?! We’re going to hide his body now?!”</p><p>“Purified. Not pureed. He’s alive. Citron, just… stop talking. Please. I’m stressed enough as it is.”</p><p>Sakyo opened the door to the dark theatre, somehow able to head into the stage area without having to turn on the light. When he opened the door though, light poured through.</p><p>“Good evening, everyone. So, we’re all here then?”</p><p>Apparently, Kazunari had been the last to come.</p><p>Tsumugi was sitting at the edge of the stage while seated on the audience seat were the rest of the adults. Citron took a seat next to Itaru, and Azuma went to where the rest of the Winter Troupe was.</p><p>“Kazu~! Over here!”</p><p>“Eh, Sumi?! You’re here too?!”</p><p>“Yeah. Tsumugi and Hisoka brought me here.”</p><p>Misumi was sitting with the Winter Troupe, chatting with Homare and Hisoka, but separated himself to the space near the center area. That’s when Kazunari realized it. Everyone had grouped themselves into troupes.</p><p>From Spring, there were Itaru, Citron, and Chikage.</p><p>From Summer, there were himself and Misumi. Unexpected, but then again, Misumi was older than Kazunari, and everyone knew that the former was the reliable big brother of Summer Troupe. Kazunari was the fun one, obviously.</p><p>Everyone from Winter was there, including Hisoka, who was surprisingly awake and sitting like a gargoyle on top of a cathedral. His knees were against his chest and he was holding a giant bag of marshmallow, no doubt courtesy of Homare. Everyone else seemed to have given up on chastising him for bad manners.</p><p>From Autumn, curiously, there was only Sakyo.</p><p>“Uh… I thought the cut-off is the legal age. Where’s Omimi?”</p><p>“Someone got to make sure the brats stay in the dorm, just in case.”</p><p>Why, Kazunari thought. He didn’t think any of the minors would likely go after the adults, like intruding their alcohol drinking parties or the like. He’s sure that alcohol was used as the reason for their absence anyway.</p><p>“Yeah. Can’t have Summer kids and Taichi coming here to look for the laughing ghost of the theatre.”</p><p>“Or for Sakuya to want to spend the night here.”</p><p>“Settsu would definitely want an in on this.”</p><p>Ah.</p><p>That would be in character.</p><p>Kazunari took his seat, thinking that they could have just reserve a private room in a bar. Azuma would definitely suggest that, but maybe there are some other worries? Without him having to voice that concern, Azuma answered.</p><p>“Well, us Winter <em>are</em> going to a bar after this. I thought we’d need to have alcohol in our system if we’re really going to commit a felony. Still, for this conversation… we need to be sober, isn’t it? Hard to avoid temptation if the booze is just one call away.”</p><p>Everyone nodded, solemn. Everyone, except for Hisoka who was just munching marshmallow, and Chikage who just laughed silently. Misumi said something about having to prepare a lot of God Triangles.</p><p>Kazunari leaned to his best friend and asked in a whisper.</p><p>“… Sumi, did I just hear Azu say felony?”</p><p>“You did, Kazu,” Misumi whispered back, wide smile as always.</p><p>“Well then, everyone. Let’s start our meeting today. I, Tsumugi Tsukioka, even though I still don’t know why I was chosen again, will oversee this.”</p><p>Kazunari raised his hand.</p><p>“Uh, yeah, one question. <em>Felony</em>?”</p><p>“I know that it’s surprising…”</p><p>“Felony.”</p><p>“It was necessary,” Tsumugi insisted. “I mean… it might be necessary <em>this time too</em>.”</p><p>“<em>Oh my god</em>.”</p><p>“Case in point about the need for alcohol.”</p><p>“Fufu. Our first meeting was before Spring’s recruitment and Tasuku drank his weight in beer even before the conversation started.”</p><p>Azuma giggled as if amused. Tasuku looked like he really needed to have a drink right that instance.</p><p>“Thankfully this is only our second meeting...”</p><p>“Fight on, Tasuku.”</p><p>“Whose fault do you think prompted the first meeting, oi?!”</p><p>Hisoka chewed on his marshmallow silently, as if processing that question, before offering his marshmallow bag to Tasuku. Being the only sane man in his troupe, he grouchily refused.</p><p>Kazunari raised his hand again.</p><p>“No, we didn’t hide any bodies. Hisoka-kun didn’t kill anyone.”</p><p>Kazunari lowered his hand.</p><p>For the sake of openness, Tsumugi then recalled that time just after Nocturnality ended. Long story short, Mizuno Corporation invited the whole company to a field trip abroad and Winter Troupe found out that they may have to leave without one of their members. Hisoka after all had no papers to his name, and so it was doubtful he could even make a passport.</p><p>So, they, the all-adult group who obviously would handle things with admirable cool-headedness and common sense, decided that they’d forge a passport for Hisoka.</p><p>It all started with Homare insisting that they’re soulmates or whatever and thus it’s unforgivable to just leave Hisoka in Japan, which was a fair point. Hisoka at first said he didn’t mind staying at home, but then Homare said that no one would give him marshmallow at home, and so he changed his mind immediately.</p><p>“… I can stay in one of the suitcases?”</p><p>Was his idea of a solution. Since Hisoka would often sleep inside a <em>freaking coffin</em>, it didn’t sound impossible for him to make himself comfortable inside of a suitcase.</p><p>Tsumugi though, insisted that it’s dangerous. Not for obvious reasons like, PUTTING SOMEONE IN THE CARGO WITH NO OXYGEN CONTROL IS DANGEROUS, or WHAT IF YOU GET THROWN AROUND AND GETS CONCUSSION, but because “what if he gets misplaced? It happens, you know”.</p><p>A valid concern, but still. He could die with no oxygen, you know? Tasuku wondered if Tsumugi had that much faith in Hisoka’s toughness, or if he hadn’t heard stories about pets dying in cargo and cabin.</p><p>He was about to tell Tsumugi when Azuma went “I know a guy”, and much to Tasuku’s horror both Tsumugi and Homare were immediately on board with the idea of committing a felony.</p><p>Going to Sakyo hadn’t helped because said yakuza only said the same thing and the next thing he knew they were already contacting someone in the customs who apparently owed Ginsenkai and would allow the group to avoid custom altogether.</p><p>“And then, when Citron ran away to Zahra, Senpai smoothed it all out with top-notch hacking skill. And now, Hisoka-san is just barely legal.”</p><p>Misumi clapped happily, singing about a happy ending.</p><p>Apparently, they ended up involving Omi and also the adults in Spring because they needed help keeping the minors in line without them knowing that the adults, and in extension, they too, were at risk of getting caught due to Hisoka’s fake passport. Citron was especially delighted by the coincidence because he also would prefer to not have his movements leaked to Zahran officials.</p><p>“This is amazing. Was that why we were on such a strict schedule?! Why am I only know about this now… ?!”</p><p>Kazunari remembered wondering about the adults’ preparation during Citron’s fiasco. They were all so calm and seemingly confident as if they’d done it before. He never thought that it’s really because they <em>had</em> done it before.</p><p>“Which brought us to the topic of today’s meeting… No, before that… Kazu-kun, Misumi-kun, do you-”</p><p>“I’m in. Holy shit, what?! This is <em>insane</em>! Of course, I’m in!”</p><p>“I’ll also help!”</p><p>Sakyo groaned in his seat. Apparently, he’d feared that. </p><p>“I thought that it’s amazing how Chigasaki could so easily accept getting involved in criminal activity. Turns out you’ve been corrupted, huh?”</p><p>“Senpai, now I’m living the fantastical life I’ve always adored. Yakuza? Secret agents? Scandal of middle eastern royals? Sign me the fuck up even as Villager C.”</p><p>“So, you’re the corruptor, huh…”</p><p>“Itaru, don’t take Tsuzuru’s role. You’re the Elite Swindler.”</p><p>Itaru gasped exaggeratedly.</p><p>“Wife, am I not your Prince Consort?”</p><p>“I left behind the throne for you and our children, Husband,” Citron smiled, took Itaru’s hand, and patted it as if consoling. There’s an inside joke there somewhere because Itaru just laughed like that’s the most hilarious thing he’d heard all day and kissed Citron’s hand.</p><p>Ignoring all that, Tsumugi continued on.</p><p>“Then, Chikage-san, Hisoka-kun said that you used Citron as the reason for you being here, is it true?”</p><p>Either Citron already knew about this, or he’d expected it. The no-longer-crown-prince just peered at Chikage, his smile ever presence. Almost encouraging. He didn’t seem like he was even against it, for some reason.</p><p>Chikage sighed.</p><p>“Yes. Well, there’s not much I can divulge, but the point is… There’s a misunderstanding between Hisoka and the organization I’m part of and the higher-ups are looking for him. I’d wanted to see Hisoka on my own, so I kept the fact that I've found him a secret.”</p><p>“… they wouldn’t let Chikage go after me on his own. We are known associates after all.”</p><p>“Meanwhile, the dispute among Zahran royalties is just so well-known. I just told them that one of the princes is looking for the missing Citron and that I need to prevent him from being coronated. Doing so helps me avoid prolonged overseas placements.”</p><p>Kazunari crossed his arms and nodded, humming in understanding. Tasuku and Sakyo obviously were nursing headaches. Yeah. So many were obviously censored there.</p><p>“One question. That organization. Is it evil?”</p><p>Chikage just smiled.</p><p>“We’re here under the assumption that it is, isn’t it?”</p><p>“What a skill… Confirming without actually answering the question. As expected from my senior.”</p><p>“I’m not confirming anything.”</p><p>It’s definitely evil, judging from Sakyo and Tasuku’s reaction, and also from the way Azuma was petting Hisoka’s hair.</p><p>“Wait, so... Chikachon… your <em>people</em> know you’re in our company?”</p><p>“To be exact, no.”</p><p>“No?”</p><p>“Aah, that, huh… I get it,” Hisoka nodded in understanding as he munched more of his marshmallow. Apparently, that’s all he had to say about that. Homare heaved a sigh as he poked Hisoka’s cheek, as if doing so could make him talk.</p><p>“Hisoka-kun, if you know, share with the rest of us, will you?”</p><p>“Hmm… those people are weird and paranoid,” he said after swallowing his marshmallow. He peeked inside his bag, frowning at the number apparently, before demanding Homare of more. Azuma just chuckled at this, as usual.</p><p>“It’s saying something coming from the marshmallow monster who doesn’t like people walking behind him, isn’t it?”</p><p>“Though that is a nice summation of things. I reported that I’d station myself near Citron to get closer to him, but it’s not like they know my civilian identity. No one knows who each other are in the Organization, especially not the higher-ups.”</p><p>“… <em>he</em> covered for you too, didn’t he?”</p><p>“Aside from that, who do you think I am? Forging an identity or two is nothing.”</p><p>“A swindler.”</p><p>Kazunari noted that Spring adults were all swindlers and that by Chikage’s own admission both he and Hisoka were both top brass in their secret most-likely-evil organization. Then again, no one would be after small-fries.</p><p>“Hmm… Now I see why Hisoka-kun wants us to talk this all out. Even if they don’t know your exact identity, it’s only a matter of time before they singled out both of you.”</p><p>Even though Chikage didn’t mention Hisoka at all to his evil organization, he would still be suspected of knowing something since they’re known associates. Even if they didn’t know Chikage’s civilian identity, it’s not above the realm of possibility for him and Hisoka to be singled out since everyone around Citron would be under surveillance. At Tsumugi’s reasoning, Chikage just said that would be the worst-case scenario, his smile turning grim.</p><p>Guy then raised his hand and raised the possibility of an <em>even worse</em> scenario.</p><p>“Wouldn’t Yukishiro also be in danger?”</p><p>“Hm? Me?”</p><p>“Assuming there’s a risk of them singling out Mikage through a background check, the one with no known associates, more importantly close relatives like Yukishiro is at risk of being mistaken as him, isn’t it?”</p><p>“It’s not like I’m all alone, you know? I still talk to my aunt and uncle. They’re my emergency contact and they take care of my estate.”</p><p>“That’s a relief, at least…”</p><p>“Sakuma on the other hand… Does he still talk to his relatives? They didn’t sound like they care very much about him.”</p><p>There’s silence. </p><p>Kazunari turned to his best friend. Misumi was pursing his lips, wondering aloud about how many God Triangle he’d have to prepare to protect the aforementioned troupe mates.</p><p>Ah, now he got it.</p><p>Summer was the troupe with no adults. They’re all students with no affiliation with any major power, unlike the other troupes. There’s Tenma, but he’s just famous and nothing else. No middle eastern royals, no yakuza group, no major enterprise CEO, nothing. They’re the most vulnerable, and so asking Kazunari to be part of this meeting was the adults’ desperate attempt to keep them safe and included.</p><p>Misumi was especially in danger since he’d been kicked out from his home.</p><p>Strictly speaking, there’s little chance of Sakuya or Misumi being mistaken as Hisoka. After all, even though they had no close relatives, their history would be easily checked out. Still, if Hisoka got found out, they would be prime candidates for hostage.</p><p>“Adoption papers. How soon can we get it?”</p><p>“Calm down, Chigasaki. I told you there’s no reason for anyone to go near our company. As I said, I claimed that I’d be in Veludo for Citron. No one would be looking for Hisoka.”</p><p>Apparently, Chikage had also smoothed out Hisoka’s history and papers.</p><p>“… but the risk is still there, right? Have they stopped looking for me?”</p><p>Chikage didn’t answer. Hisoka huffed into his marshmallow bag.</p><p>“Speaking of which, since the power dispute has been settled, are you alright with staying in the company?”</p><p>“Yes. Half of Zahran nobility is against Prince Tangerine’s ascension. There is still a demand for information regarding Citron’s movements. They’ll let me be for a few years at least.”</p><p>“… Tangerine would be better king though.”</p><p>Citron sighed.</p><p>“That’s good. After all, Chikage-san… We’d be troubled if you were to leave suddenly.”</p><p>“As they say, we need to let the sleeping cat lies,” Azuma added, and there’s no doubt who he meant by that cat. “And so, our main concern will be on how to deal with them, isn’t it?”</p><p>Itaru joined his hands together, as if in prayer, before started spouting out his revelation.</p><p>“Spring-Winter team-up. We’ll bust into the headquarter borrowing Zahran military, funded by Mizuno Enterprise.”</p><p>“That’s scarily realistic.”</p><p>“Also, I hope by ‘<em>we’</em> you didn’t mean to come along. Chigasaki, you’re a weakling.”</p><p>Itaru ignored the comments and continued on.</p><p>“Hisoka-san will then unleash the power hidden in his right eye and become the true demon lord. Military, cat army, and also blessing from our saviors Sakuya and Director… Not even Senpai will be able to survive.”</p><p>“We will leave our home base to Ginsenkai and Autumn Troupe. Yes! What a marvelous plan.”</p><p>Homare nodded very enthusiastically. No one in Winter thought that what Itaru said was an exaggeration and instead agreed on it. Tasuku seemed like he really wanted to have some alcohol in his system while Azuma just chuckled in amusement.</p><p>“Well, for the exact details can be for later, isn’t it? Case by case and all that. But, what’s wrong with us personally destroying an obviously evil organization for our family? Any objection?”</p><p>A resounding resolute “none”, even from Tasuku who since the beginning had seemed like he’d prefer to be anywhere else than in that theatre.</p><p>It’s like one big elaborate joke, but as Chikage himself had said, the bit of using Zahran military and help from Mizuno Enterprise was realistic. Kazunari desperately noted in his phone. When there’s something, contact Sakyo for protection… for reporting and further planning to destroy an evil secret organization, go to Spring or Winter…</p><p>“That is to say, don’t be reckless. Don’t even go there when they haven’t even realized that Utsuki and Mikage are with us. I’m talking to you, Chigasaki.”</p><p>“What a frail geek like me can do? I'm just a weakling.”</p><p>Said the most hot-headed in Spring, who’d even pick fights with yakuzas and delinquents to protect his precious things with wide innocent eyes. Sakyo narrowed his eyes at said frail geek who had proven himself to be the best person to keep the shadiest member of their troupe in check.</p><p>Homare and Azuma could be heard reminding Hisoka to also not be reckless and to share his troubles with his soulmates. Shady member #2 nodded, though obviously very reluctantly.</p><p>“If we’re to do nothing for now, then I’d like more details as to what is being leaked. Utsuki, this is important. Citronia’s safety might no longer be my responsibility, but I can’t let danger fall upon him.”</p><p>“I understand. I’ve been leaking Citron’s schedule, but nothing more.”</p><p>“Schedule? Citron? Of what, him doing yoga with the ladies in the neighborhood?”</p><p>“Oh! I need to pick better clothes then!”</p><p>“Wrong thing to be worried about.”</p><p>“Pretend or not, the sitting quack must look good!”</p><p>“Sitting duck… though, Citron, I can’t tell if you really meant to call yourself a quack or not.”</p><p>“Even though he’s been appointed as minister, he’s still not given many responsibilities after all. And if the motive is to make him reclaim his birthright, he wouldn’t be harmed. It’s reasonably safe for the Prince.”</p><p>“Even so… Citronia, I will arrange for men to shadow you. It sounds like you will be approached sooner than later.”</p><p>“I don’t mind.”</p><p>Unexpectedly, Citron answered almost immediately. Apparently, he had no more reason to fear being dragged back home against his will. He also said something back to Guy in Zahran, in which the former soldier responded with a nod.</p><p>“Yes, I will also tell Mika to tighten the security around Prince Tangerine.”</p><p>“I’ll also ask Boss to have some of our men to watch out for suspicious people in Veludo. That should help, at least.”</p><p>“Alright, so we’ve agreed on safety measures then? For now, we should remind everyone to tell notify someone if they’re about to leave the dorm, as per dorm rules. Also, try to keep to crowded places.”</p><p>“… also, we need to be careful to not cause Director and the children to worry, don’t we?”</p><p>“Ah, me! I’ll ask everyone on Triangle Network to help too!”</p><p>“That would be helpful, Misumi-kun, thank you. I guess, we also need to spend more time with the minors, just in case… Well, thankfully there’s no trouble in that.”</p><p>After all, even without any obligation, everyone in that theatre loved spending time with their younger troupe mates. Studying session, gaming session, sports game, tea parties… MANKAI adults were all children at heart.</p><p>Kazunari recounted his younger troupe mates. Tenma was Tenma, so he’s almost always with his manager when away from the dorm. Muku liked to gush about his manga with Sakyo and Homare, while Yuki liked to shop for materials and skincare products with Azuma. Misumi would often be with Tsumugi and Hisoka when he’s not working part-time. Kumon came to Itaru and Tsumugi often for tutoring and he practiced karate in the morning with Guy. Summer is alright, he thought.</p><p>Itaru raised his hand.</p><p>“Trouble in our troupe. If anyone can lend a hand to keep watch on our problematic youngest, that’d be great.”</p><p>“Ooh, that’s right… Masumi is quite the loner, isn’t he? Also, he’s guarded against most of us adults.”</p><p>“His love towards Director aside… I don’t think it’s hate, but he’s not good with Chigasaki too, isn’t he?”</p><p>“Sadly. There’s also the fact that me and Senpai works until late, so I’d prefer if there’s another who can get closer to him. Assist please.”</p><p>“Oh, if that is so, no worries. Our Hisoka-kun has unexpectedly bonded with him, didn’t he?”</p><p>“Ah, they have indeed started to sleep together a lot recently… Fufufu, Hisoka is amazing after all.”</p><p>“Masumi Security, beaten by Hisohiso?”</p><p>“For real? Hisoka-san, cheat character confirmed. As expected of LN protag. Your charm stat is pretty high too, huh? Hisoka-san, playthrough please and thank you.”</p><p>Said cheat character just blearily glanced at the Spring group, obviously at his limit after his fuel ran out.</p><p>“Hisoka-kun as well used to be a troublesome loner. It’ll be alright, Itaru-kun! He will come around soon! Borrowing Muku-kun’s words, he’s just a massive tsundere!”</p><p>“No, he’s definitely a yandere if anything.”</p><p>“Hm? That word isn’t in my vocabulary. How intriguing. Yan… he’s into yankee? Director isn’t one, isn’t she? Will he turn into yankee then?”</p><p>“Yankee… Homare-san LOL. For that mental image, I’ll treat you to carrot salad.”</p><p>“Hahaha, to our usual bar after this, isn’t it? Is there anything else before we end today’s meeting?”</p><p>Silence.</p><p>Tsumugi jumped down from the stage.</p><p>“Well then, that is for today, everyone. Let’s get that much needed drink.”</p>
<hr/><p><strong>Emergency Protocol</strong> – 6C Expanded, Adult Exclusive.</p>
<ol>
<li>Whatever you do, protect the minors and Director.</li>
<li>Ignore protocol 8C. Do not contact the Director if you spot anyone suspicious. </li>
<li>Avoid going out on your own. Remember Dorm Rule #11.</li>
<li>Try to keep the minors company until the threat is confirmed to be gone.</li>
<li>Relay to adult-exclusive group chat if there’s anything suspicious.</li>
<li>Contact Sakyo for Company protection if necessary.</li>
<li>Crime done in the name of the company is shouldered by the whole company.</li>
</ol>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, here it is for now.<br/>Of course, Chikage still kept to himself most of the time but Hisoka saw through him in Scarlet Mirror. After that, the guilt prevents him to refuse Itaru's invitation to games.<br/>Citron dealt with more attempts of putting him on the throne with Guy, and when Tangerine ran to him in Harugaoka, he felt awkward.<br/>Tasuku also questioned himself often 'why am I still in this troupe' until Die by The Sword.<br/>At least this is my headcanon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>